F4 Meets the Sons of Ipswich
by xoamandaxoh
Summary: AU: Jessie Davis is forced to moved from Ipswich to Korea. She leaves behind her 4 best friends & attends the elite Shinhwa High School where she meets the F4 & falls for one of their members. Just when all is well, strange things start happening...
1. Moving to Korea Yay!

**A/N: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic. I just finished watching Boys Over Flowers (Korean Version) recently and I noticed that watching F4 made me think of the Sons of Ipswich. The idea for this story just popped into my head and I thought it would be really funny if I write this story. It'll be a BOF/Covenant crossover.**

**P.S. I own nothing from The Covenant or Boys Over Flowers. Just my OC. If you don't like, don't read. And please, positive reviews are highly recommended. Thank you! Read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"What?" Jessica "Jessie" Davis exclaimed upon hearing the news. "We're moving to Korea?"

"I said it correctly," said her father, Jack. "And we're leaving tomorrow so you have to gather your things by tonight."

"But why?"

"I got a job working for the Shinhwa Group," he said.

"What the hell is Shinhwa?" she asked angrily.

"Google it," he told her. "Besides, I think it's great for us."

"It's great for you," she said, "but did _I_ ever cross your mind at all when you got the job?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said. "I think this is best for both of us. And I've been really busy with work."

"You have time for work but you don't have time for your daughter," she said crying. "I mean can't I stay with one of the guys?"

"No," he said patiently. "Now please, Jessie. Go gather your things I have some work to do."

"How can you be so selfish?" she charged out of the house. She took out her cell phone and texted her four best friends: Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. _OMG! Need to see each other… NOW! Meet me at Nicky's. –Jessie._

She got in her car and drove to Nicky's. She was sitting alone thinking about what her life would be like away from her friends. There's no other like them. To her, they were not known as the famous Sons of Ipswich, she knew there was more to them. She was proud to call them her brothers. She knew things about them no one knew such as their "magical abilities". They developed powers when they were thirteen and knows that if the power is used, they age prematurely. And at the moment each boy turns eighteen, he will "Ascend" as they would tell her. She vowed to keep their secret from others.

Life hasn't been easy for Jessie and her father since her mother died a few years ago. Her father worked more and had no time to spend with her. She had Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler to lean on when she was grieving. Leaving Ipswich was like leaving a part of her behind and she wasn't ready to move but had no other choice. Even staying with one of her friends wasn't good enough because they weren't related. She just had to toughen up and go with her father. She didn't want him to be lonely and he needed the company. She wanted him to be happy.

"Hey," said Caleb, clearly out of breath. "I got here as fast as I can. What's up?"

"Where is everyone?" she asked him.

"On their way," he answered. "Are you okay?" he asked when he saw her sadness.

"No, I'm not," she answered. "And I'll tell you when everyone gets here."

"Okay," he said. "Sure."

Everyone arrived including Caleb and Pogue's girlfriends Sarah and Kate.

"Hey," said Reid. "We're here. What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Guys," she started. "I'm moving." Her voice broke.

"What? Where?" asked Tyler.

"Dad got a job in Korea," she cried. "And I have to go with him."

"Why can't you stay with one of us?" asked Pogue.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"Yeah and get another unreasonable excuse? No thanks," she said.

Everyone gasped. "You can't go," said Reid. "Who the hell am I gonna pick on when you're not around?"

"I don't know," Jessie said angrily. "Find someone else."

"I was just kidding," Reid said, "Geez, so much for wanting to joke around." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Reid," she apologized to the blonde. "I'm just so pissed right now even a joke wouldn't even brighten up my shitty day."

"I wish there was something we can do to help," said Caleb.

As if a light bulb went off in her head she said, "You can use your so called magic to convince my dad to make me stay."

Reid smirked. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, you know?"

"No," Caleb cut in before the others could say anything. "We can't, Jess. We wanna help but that's not the answer."

"It didn't hurt for me to ask though," she mumbled. "On the bright side… wait there's nothing bright about this! What the hell am I gonna do in a country where I don't understand the language and a school I have no clue about?"

"What school are you going to?" asked Kate, sitting beside Pogue.

"Some school called Shinhwa High School or whatever," she shrugged.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Wait, did you just say Shinhwa?"

"Yeah, so?" she cocked an eyebrow.

When they went back to Caleb's house, Tyler took out his laptop and showed them what Shinhwa was. Shinhwa Group is the most powerful corporation in Korea. Shinhwa makes cars, owns department stores, and is virtually everywhere—its empire even includes an elite school. "It's one of the toughest schools to get into," Tyler finished. "When you're accepted they paved the way nonstop for you in elementary, middle school, high school, and they even have their own university. Seriously, you'd have to be loaded to get into that school. You're lucky your dad works for the company otherwise you wouldn't be attending."

"Wow. You've just made my day a lot better, Tyler," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry," said Tyler.

"And I thought Spencer Academy was one superficial school."

"Watch it," said Caleb.

"Oh right," she said. "I forgot. You're the school's golden boy. My bad."

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Pogue said. "Who knows? You'll probably like it and might make new friends."

"I highly doubt it," she mumbled. "I had friends at Spencer because I knew you guys. I don't think I'd get use to not having you guys around. Here's my plan, I won't talk to anyone at the school. I'll just isolate myself. And when I graduate, I'm moving back here. I don't care what anyone says, especially my dad."

"Don't worry," said Reid. "We'll come visit you during the holidays."

"Promise?" she asked them.

"Promise," said Caleb and they gave her a group hug.

"I love you, guys," her voice broke.

"We love you, too," they told her.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think?**


	2. First Night At the New Home

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! I know it's going by slowly but Jessie will get to meet F4. I'm suffering from writer's block right now so I can't figure out where this story is going. XD. So please read and review! Thank you!**

Chapter 2

The four Sons, Sarah, and Kate went along to the airport to say their goodbyes to Jessie. They were saddened to see her go. It wasn't going to be the same without her. It was no surprise, Jack already left for Korea. He left her a voicemail telling her he'll meet her at the airport when her plane lands. She was excited but had her doubts.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't there and just hired a driver in his place," she said dryly.

"Don't say that," said Tyler. "If he isn't there, he's probably busy or something."

"He's always busy," she said. "I mean he's always busy when we were living here but it was different because I always had you guys to run to."

"Remember what I said," Caleb said. "Be strong. You'll make new friends and probably forget about us." He smiled.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she said sarcastically. "I highly doubt it. And besides, no one can ever replace the four of you."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you," said Reid. "No one can ever replace a pain in the ass like you."

"Reid, always the jokester," she smiled at him. "I think I'll miss you most."

"What about me?" Pogue asked.

"Of course," she said. "How can I forget about you Pogue? I'll miss all of you guys."

Just then, someone on the intercom announced that the flight to Seoul will be leaving in ten minutes, Jessie said a tearful goodbye all of her friends. "I will call you guys, email, text, the works." She said and hugged each of them one last time. She hugged the girls, "Do me a favor and take care of Caleb and Pogue for me while I'm gone?"

"Of course," said Kate.

"We'll miss you," said Sarah.

She walked to her gate, turned around one more time and waved a tearful goodbye to her best friends.

* * *

When she arrived, she was looking for her father but he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm not surprised," she told herself. "I knew this was gonna happen!"

She found a man in a chauffeur's uniform holding up a card with her name on it. "Excuse me," she said pointing to herself. "That's me, sir."

"Hello, Miss Jessie," he said in his broken English. "My name is Lee. Your father sent me to pick you up."

"Okay, then," she said. "Where is he?"

"Waiting for you," he said. "Welcome to Korea, Miss Jessie."

"Thank you," she said.

They arrived at a nice building and her immediate impression of it was it reminded her of the Palace Hotel in New York. _Is this my new home?_ She thought. _Whoa! A complete upgrade from Caleb's guest house in Ipswich!_

"We're here," Lee told her.

She was admiring the building and lobby while he gathered her belongings for her.

"Your father is waiting for you upstairs," he said. "Follow me."

She followed him into the elevator and they were going up to the top floor. When the doors opened, she walked into the most beautiful penthouse she's ever seen. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "This is my new home?"

Lee looked at her. "Yes, it is." He said. "I'm glad you like it, Miss Jessie."

"'Jessie' is fine," she told him. "You don't have to use 'Miss', Lee. It makes me feel old."

"But I insist, Miss Jessie," he said.

"Okay," she smiled at him. "That's fine."

He started unloading her bags for her. "I got it," he said when she offered to help him.

"They're my bags," she said politely. "Besides, you've done enough for me. Go home. I'll be fine."

"Okay," he said. "Just call me when you need anything."

"Will do," she said.

He left and she continued to look around her new home. It had a nice view of the city, a fireplace; the home was nicely furnished with the newest furniture and the newest hi-tech appliances. "I guess this won't be so bad after all," she said and went into her room.

Her new room was bigger than her room back in Ipswich. It had a bigger bed, a desk, a big screen TV, a brand new laptop, a walk-in closet, a bookshelf, a vanity mirror, and basically everything else a person could ask for a bedroom. "I can't believe this is all mine!" she exclaimed and blasted some loud music with The Veronicas playing in the background and started jumping up and down on her bed. "Thank you, Dad!"

She was not aware of someone walking in on her until the music was turned off. She turned around and found Jack standing there smiling at her. "Daddy!" she jumped off and ran into his arms. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Right back at ya, pumpkin!" he chuckled. "I see you like the new place."

"I love it!" she said.

"I told you it won't be so bad!"

"You were right!"

"You wanna do something tonight?" he asked.

"Okay, sure," she said. "What do you wanna do?"

Just when he was about to answer, his Blackberry went off. He answered it. "Hey it's me," he said into the phone. "Really? I'm on my way over."

He looked over at Jessie. "You have to leave?" she asked dryly.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She rolled her eyes and brushed him off. "Fine," she said. "Whatever. Go."

"I'm sorry, Jess," he said as she left and slammed the door to her room. "Don't do this!"

She cried in her room for the rest of the night. She never felt so alone in her life without the guys, it was different. It was quiet. She took out her phone and dialed Caleb's number. "Reid?" she cried. "I want to go home!"

"Why?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"He's doing it again," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Yeah," she said. "Wake me up from this nightmare!"

"Where are you?" he asked. "I'm coming to see you, right now?"

"How?" she asked.

"You know," she can sense he was grinning on the other end.

"NO!" she exclaimed. "You don't have to. I don't want Caleb to get on your case again."

"What Caleb doesn't know won't hurt him," he said.

She was hesitant at first but agreed. "Okay here's my address," she said and gave it to him.

She felt a gust of wind and turned to find Reid in her room. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't do that again!"

"I said I'd come visit you, didn't I?" he said.

She ran and jumped on him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" he said. "So how do you like it here?"

"It's nice so far," she sighed. "But it isn't the same when you guys aren't around."

Changing the subject, he said, "Why don't you show me around?"

She showed him around and he was impressed. "This place isn't that bad. Heck, I would love to live in a place like this."

"Yeah, so you can throw all those parties?" she said. "Nice."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Jessie answered. "Hi," she said.

"I got a delivery from Jack Davis to his daughter," said the messenger boy.

"I'm his daughter," she said. The boy handed her the box and told her to sign off and left.

"What is it?" asked Reid.

"I don't know," she said. "Let's find out."

She opened the box it was what looked like a school uniform. Inside the box contained a note. It was from Jack. It read, _Pumpkin, I'm sorry about today. I promise I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow's your first day of school and I had them send your school uniform to you. If I'm not busy, I'll drop you off myself. I'll see you tomorrow. P.S. don't wait up for me. Love, Dad._

"Not bad," Reid said admiring the uniform. "It kind of reminds me of Spencer's uniform."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Great," she said. "First day of school, that'll be fun!"

"Maybe it won't be that bad," he said. "Who knows you might make new friends or find something you like."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You were soccer captain at Spencer going on 4 years," he said.

"And what makes you think I'd be playing soccer?"

"You're so passionate about it," he said. "I can't imagine you giving up on it."

She thought it over. He made a good point. "I should be getting ready for bed," she said changing the subject. "You should go before the guys get suspicious."

"Will do," he said. "Good night, Jess."

"Good night, Reid," she hugged him one last time. "Remember, come visit me anytime."

"Sure thing," he said. His eyes then flashed black and he disappeared from view.


	3. Who The Hell is F4?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school and work not to mention some writer's block. I hate writer's block! Here's chapter 3 though. I've also been busy writing my other story for . If you want to read it, there's a link on my profile. As with this story, please enjoy! **

**P.S. I do not own BOF or the Covenant, just my OC. Like I said, please enjoy! I greatly appreciate your reviews! They mean so much to me! Here I am thinking no one was going to read my story! Silly Me! Haha!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Jessie woke up by the sound of her alarm the next morning. She looked at the time and got ready for school. When she finally arrived at the new school she couldn't help but admire how nice it was. It had long windows, multiple staircases, and bigger lockers. The swimming pool and soccer field were both a lot bigger than Spencer Academy, she thought.

"I guess this won't be so bad, after all." She smirked at the beautiful scenery.

Compared to her old school, everything at Shinhwa High School was more updated. Once she entered the school, she suddenly became the center of attention. She can understand where everyone else was coming from because she was a foreigner and it looked like the school's never seen a foreigner before. As she continued walking into the school people would stop and stare at the new girl almost as if she was from another planet. "It just got awkward," she mumbled herself looking around at everyone.

She would hear the crowd murmuring throughout the day. She felt any minute she was going to lose her temper and scream "What are you looking at? You guys act like you've never seen a foreigner before! Got a problem with that?" at everyone so they would leave her alone but that would leave a bad impression on them. _It's just your first day_, she thought. She was not watching where she was going until she ran into three girls.

"Oh, look what we have here," said one of the girls. "You must be the new girl."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so? What's it to you?"

"Oh my God! Girls, this one's got a sharp tongue!"

And the other two gasped. "How dare you speak to us that way?" said the other one.

"Do you even know who we are?" asked the third one.

"Am I suppose to?" she asked rudely.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said their leader. "I'm Ginger."

"Sunny," said the second one.

"Miranda," said the last one.

Ginger looked at Jessie. "You could say we're the three beauties at Shinhwa High."

Jessie rolled her eyes and said, "Let me guess, you're the Three Skanketeers?" Jessie laughed hysterically. "Man, am I on a roll or what?"

"What did you just call us?"

"Did I stutter?"

"If you think this is funny, you need to know that we rule the school alongside the F4," Ginger continued.

"F4? What the hell is that?"

All three girls gasped again. "New girl, have you done your research? You don't know F4?"

"No. And if I did, I wouldn't even care," she told them. "But the way you talk about them, they sound like a boy band. What the hell is so great about them anyways?"

"Girls," Ginger said. "Where do we start?"

Jessie, sensing they were going to chit chat about the "Famous F4", cut them off and said, "As much as I'd love to chat, I have to get to class…"

Then suddenly, someone screamed, "Ah! F4 is coming!" and a group of students crowded the entrance of the school. Pushing and shoving just so they can get a glimpse of F4, "the princes of Shinhwa High", according to another student. The door to the main entrance opened, with a ray of light, Jessie finally saw who everyone was talking about: the F4. For some reason, the way they entered made her think of the Sons. She overheard a girl saying she baked a cake especially just for Goo Jun Pyo, whoever that was. When she saw the girl present it to him, Jessie was flabbergasted. He grabbed the cake from the girl and shoved it in the poor girl's face. _I'll give that punk a piece of my mind,_ she thought clenching her fist. She marched off and bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"It's okay," the other girl looked up. "You're new here too?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm Jessie." She said holding out her hand for the girl to shake.

"I'm Geum Jan Di," the girl introduced herself as she shook Jessie's hand. Jessie thought she seemed really cool and it would be nice making a new friend here at this hellhole they call a school.

"Nice to meet you," she said, then thought about what just happened. "Did you just see what those assholes did to that poor girl?"

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. "If I could, I'd give those idiots a piece of my mind."

"I admire your bravery," Jessie chuckled. "I'd love to stay and chat but do you by any chance have someone to eat lunch with? I just thought that since we're both new, we can hang out, if that's okay with you."

"That would be nice," Jan Di answered.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Jessie said. "Its nice meeting you, Jan Di."

Jan Di smiled and said, "Okay, I'll see you around. It's nice meeting you too, Jessie."

Once Jessie was away from the crowd she took out her headphones and started blasting some AC/DC to block out the admiration from the crowd over a group of pricks. She was thinking about that poor girl she witnessed got caked. As she continued walking, she felt someone pass her without saying "excuse me."

"What the hell?" she yelled. "Watch where you're going, jerk-off!"

They turned around. When she saw that it was F4, her eyes widened.

She continued. "You know," she said. "In America, when someone bumps into another person, they say 'excuse me' or 'I'm sorry'. They should at least show that kind of decency here."

One of them spoke up. "You're the new girl from America?" he flashed his grin which made her melt. "I didn't think you'd be this cute."

"Ugh," she mumbled under her breath. "I think I just threw up in my mouth. So are you gonna apologize to me or what?"

They just looked at her amusingly, and then continued walking.

"Fine," she yelled. "I see how it is. I'll let this one slide, but next time I won't let you off easily otherwise you're gonna get it."

* * *

"Did she just threaten us?" Woo Bin asked amusingly.

"I think she did," Yi Jeong smirked. "She's cute."

"I think you angered her when you said that," said Ji Hoo. "Way to go, Casanova."

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Jun Pyo asked angrily. "No one is ever rude to us!"

"What are you gonna do?" asked Yi Jeong.

"Do you want me to find out more about her?" asked Woo Bin.

Jun Pyo smirked.

* * *

"Who the hell do they think they are?" she asked herself later that night. "Whatever, I'm over it. I better not run into them tomorrow."

She stirred in her bed until she came across a photo she took with the Sons not too long ago. She almost forgot to call them so she shot out of bed, grabbed her cell phone and dialed. Caleb directed her to the other boys.

"Hey!" Reid exclaimed. "How's my favorite person in the whole wide world?"

"Yeah," said Tyler. "How was your first day of school?"

"Where do I start?" she thought. "It sucked!"

"Aw, what happened?" asked Pogue.

"I got lost a few times," she answered.

"Did you at least make any new friends?" asked Caleb.

"No," she said. "Apparently, to them, I look like I came from another planet. Out of all the places in the world, why did he have to get a job in Korea and not a better place that's warm and with nicer people like Australia?"

"You've never been to Australia," said Tyler.

"Yeah, so?" she said. "I can dream, can't I?"

"Nothing wrong with that," said Tyler.

"It can't be that bad," said Caleb. "There has to be someone who's been nice to you at least."

"I did meet this other new girl," answered Jessie. "She's pretty cool so far, but I was too angry to even consider her kindness."

"Why what happened?" asked Pogue.

"How do I put it?" she started. "I met Aaron Abbot times four and Kira Snider times three."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyler.

"Have any of you guys heard of F4?" she asked.

"No, what is that?" asked Reid.

"I have no idea," she answered.

"Did you try Google?" Tyler asked.

A light bulb went off in her head. "That's not a bad idea," she smiled.

"Great," said Caleb. "While you're at it, we have to get going. But let us know when you do find out."

"Alright," she said. "I'll talk to you guys later. Good night."

"Good night," the four guys said altogether.


	4. A New Friend?

**A/N: Here's another one! I'm sorry for the story being really slow! Be patient! F4 will get to meet the Sons of Ipswich in time! I'm just trying to put it all together right now! Just bear with me! Another thing: if you don't like it don't read! Just cut me some slack because it's my first fanfic! **

**P.S. Again, I do not own anything from BOF or The Covenant! Just my OC! So please review! Positive reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank You!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

She turned on the computer and began surfing the internet for information about F4. She came across multiple articles until she found what she was looking for: their biographies. She clicked on it.

Firstly, there was Song Woo Bin. His family owns a construction enterprise called Il Shin Construction and his father is a real estate mogul. He might have connections to the mob. _That makes me a little uneasy _she thought_._ Secondly, there was So Yi Jeong, the guy who told her she was cute which angered her. He is a pottery genius who comes from an artistic family since his grandfather also owns the largest art museum in the country called Woo Sung Museum. Thirdly, there was Yoon Ji Hoo. He was the grandson of the former president, and the sole surviving descendant since his parents died in a car crash when he was five. _Poor guy,_ she thought. _Out of all of them, he seems like the nicest one._ She read that his family owns a variety of rich people toys, such as an art gallery called the Su Am Art Center, a European soccer team, and a major league baseball team. _What teams, I wonder?_ And last but not least, there was Goo Jun Pyo, their asshole of a leader. Since the other three are famous among society, as the current heir to the Shinhwa Group, he is practically known in the entire country.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "My dad works for that punk? Holy Shit!"

She then typed in "Shinhwa High group bullying incident saved by a common girl" because she overheard some other students talking about it calling the common girl Wonder Girl. She came across an article and recognized the heroine to be the one and only Geum Jan Di.

"I knew Jan Di was awesome!" Jessie exclaimed. "You go, girl! Speaking of which, I still gotta have lunch with her." she said making a mental note in her head.

_I sure hope I don't have another run-in with them, _she thought. _Otherwise, they'll have to meet the other end of my foot._

Then she headed off to bed, anticipating the new day.

* * *

"Hey," said Jun Pyo calling his F4 friends later that night. "What did you find about the new girl?"

Woo Bin sighed. "I had my people do a background check on her and her family. Her name is Jessica Davis. Her parents are Jack and Susan Davis. Her mother died when she was 13. They're from this place in the U.S. called Ipswich, Massachusetts. She attended a school similar to Shinhwa High called Spencer Academy."

"Why is she here?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Her father got a job here," Woo Bin answered. "Guess who he works for?"

"Who?" asked Yi Jeong.

"With Shinhwa," Woo Bin smirked. "Who would have guessed?"

"Really?" Yi Jeong asked amusingly. "Hey Jun Pyo, what do you think?"

Jun Pyo smirked. "Interesting," he said. "This'll be fun. I'll show her what it means to mess with F4."

"What are you thinking?" asked Woo Bin.

* * *

The next day, as she was blasting music from her iPod, at school she came across a crowd laughing at something or in this case, someone. "Oh shit! That's Jan Di!" she exclaimed. "I have to help her!"

She tried to get through. "Move! Get out of my way!" she exclaimed but it was no use. The crowd was preventing her from saving Jan Di. Jessie felt guilty for having to watch the other students throw eggs and flour at her. _It was too sad to watch_, she thought as she was walking away. _I can't watch this anymore_. _I can't believe they let those pricks get away with this. I mean letting kids out of class just so they can bully someone? That is so uncalled for!_

In class, she still couldn't get over what happened with Jan Di. She really wanted to help her but those idiots were pulling her back, what else could she do? She blew a huge bubble then continued chewing her gum. "No gum in class," the teacher told her.

She couldn't hear him because she was lost in thought. Someone shoved her and she jumped. "Hmm?" she said.

"No gum," he pointed to the wall with a sign that said "No gum chewing".

"Oh," she said. "Sorry."

He brought the trash can over to her and she discarded it like he asked. "See me after class." He said sternly.

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

Class ended thirty minutes later and she went to go talk to him. "You wanted to talk to me, sir?"

"Yes," he said. "Take this." He handed her a piece of paper.

"What is it?" she asked. "I'm sorry. I can't read any of this."

"It's a detention slip," he said. "You have detention after school."

"What? Why?" she asked angrily.

"Miss Davis, I'm giving you detention for chewing gum in class," he answered.

"You could've at least warned me," she said.

"I'm sorry, Miss Davis," he said. "But rules are rules and the school policy is if anyone is caught chewing gum, they are to be given detention."

Before she could say anything he held his hand up to stop her and said, "I have no time to talk about this, Miss Davis. Now get to class. I have another class to teach and you're taking up my time."

"Yes, sir," she said and left the classroom.

She went to her locker to grab her things for the next class. When she looked up she found a red card with F4's logo. "What the fuck?" she took the card down to examine it. "What the hell is this? F4? Could this mean..?"

Suddenly, she heard someone yell. "There she is!"

"Get her!" another person exclaimed.

"Oh shit," she mumbled and her eyes widened. She began walking backwards and realizing they were ganging up on her she turned and ran as fast as she can. Without watching where she was going she crashed into another group of guys. They bent down to grab her and she began fighting back but it was no use because they were so strong. "Put me down, jackasses! Put me down! That's it! After this, you're gonna get it! Just wait and see! You're gonna get it!"

They ignored her and continued walking while she was kicking and screaming. The next moment was a blur when she heard a splash of water and blacked out. She woke up to find a handsome guy staring down at her. "What happened?" she asked, still in a daze.

"A group of guys threw you into the pool," he answered. "You were struggling and I jumped in right after you."

"Thanks," she said. He helped her up.

"I'm Chase, by the way," he held out his hand for her to shake. "Chase Collins."

"I'm Jessie," she shook his hand. "Jessie Davis."

"Are you from the U.S. too?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"What part?" he asked.

"This place called Ipswich, Massachusetts," she said. "What about you?"

"I'm from Boston," he said.

"That's great," she smiled. "It's nice meeting someone from the same area as me."

"It is," he said. "Why did you move to Korea?"

"My dad got a job here," she said. "And I had to come too. I honestly didn't want to because I had a feeling I'd deal with _this_."

"Honestly," he said. "I didn't think it was gonna be that bad."

"Well," she said. "You thought wrong."

He laughed. "Come on," he put his arm around her. "Let's go get you a change of clothes."

"Thanks," she said. "I'd greatly appreciate that."

* * *

She had to serve her detention by cleaning up the mess made earlier from Jan Di's group bullying incident. _For gum, I get in trouble and this is the thanks I get! What else do they have for me?_

She had to scrape food off the floors and mop up right after. Her next duty was to clean the windows and pick up trash throughout the school including the soccer field. It was smarter to do the windows first because the boys were still playing rugby this late in the evening. "I thought they were rich enough to hire a janitor? But no, they had to leave the dirty work to the students! Unbelievable!" she exclaimed. _I'll finish as soon as I can,_ she thought. _Dad might be worried about me._

To help her pass the time, she wanted to put on some music and found an old radio and came across a classic rock station. She blasted the radio when she heard her favorite Guns N Roses song: Paradise City. She sang:

_"Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty… Oh won't you please take me home!"_

"I love this song!" she screamed when she felt no one around. She went into the janitor's closet to grab more cleaning products. The door shut behind her which made her jump. She turned around in confusion. For a moment, she felt as if someone was watching her, "Hello? Is anyone there?" she said. "This isn't funny. I'll just grab whatever I need to grab and get out of here. There's no one here but me. The guys are still playing rugby so no one's in the school with me. Just breathe, Jessie. It's just your imagination."

She turned around and began looking for more rags and gloves for the windows. She grabbed a mop from the corner with a bucket and behind the mop and bucket was a giant hole in the wall. It was big enough for a rat to fit into. She hoped she wasn't going to come across a rat or she'll start having a panic attack. "This is starting to get scary," she said to herself. Just then, a sponge fell over and when she bent over to pick it up a swarm of spiders came crawling out of the hole in the wall. There were so many of them she started freaking out. "AHHHHH!" she screamed and turned to try to open the door. It was locked. She twisted the knob but it still won't budge. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she pounded on the door continuously screaming, "AHHHHH!"

The F4 guys were just coming out of the locker room when they heard a scream. "Did you just hear that?" asked Woo Bin.

"Yeah," the rest of the guys answered.

"I think it's coming from over there," Yi Jeong pointed.

"Let's go," Woo Bin started running and the guys followed.

"Somebody please help me!" she cried.

She heard the knob turn and jumped to her feet. She immediately ran out and hugged the person for saving her, completely unaware that her saviors were none other than F4. "Oh thank you! Thank You! Thank You!" she exclaimed gleefully. "I'd probably die if you didn't save me! Thank you!" She realized the person she was hugging was Woo Bin and pushed him away. "Oh, it's you."

"What happened in there?" asked Yi Jeong. "You were screaming like a maniac."

"Okay where do I start?" she asked. "I was serving my detention by cleaning up the school after you idiots and as I was going into the closet to grab a few things the door shut behind me and for a moment I felt as if there was someone in there with me, watching me. Then something fell so I picked it up and I found this huge hole in the wall. And suddenly, a huge swarm of spiders came crawling out of that giant hole. I hate spiders!"

"Spiders?" Jun Pyo's eyes widened. Jessie could see that he, too, was almost as afraid of spiders as she was.

"Yeah," she nodded.

The four guys looked at her in silence. "Go check it out," Jun Pyo commanded one of the guys.

Ji Hoo stepped forward and examined the room. When he came out, he shook his head. "I don't see anything, not even spiders."

They all turned to look at her. "I'm not making this up." she shook her head.

"You said you were locked in the closet and saw a swarm of spiders and felt someone watching you," said Yi Jeong. "We don't see anything and no one's around. It sure sounds like you're making this up or someone's playing a mean prank on you."

"Prank?" she said. "Wait a minute, the red card! It's probably one of you guys!" she said in an accusatory tone.

"Red card?" Woo Bin turned to Jun Pyo. "I thought we don't give red cards to more than one person a week?"

"We don't and I don't think I'd be assigning you one at least not this week," Jun Pyo said in confusion. "Wait, you got a red card?"

"Yeah, I did," she nodded. "And you were gonna give me a red card?"

Jun Pyo glared at her. "I was thinking about it." he said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"That's strange," Ji Hoo said suddenly and turned to his friends.

"Well," Yi Jeong said after a moment of silence. "We don't have time to try to investigate tonight. And we should all get going right now. So are you gonna be okay…?"

"Jessie," she answered.

"Right," he nodded. "I'm So Yi Jeong, that's Song Woo Bin, that's Yoon Ji Hoo, and that's Goo Jun Pyo."

"I know who you guys are. I did my research, thank you very much. And to answer your question: No, I won't be fine," she said to answer his question. "If I have to stay here all night, I'd rather jump in front of a bus. You," she turned to Jun Pyo. "You own the school, is it possible to let this punishment slide? I promise I'll serve my detention. But can you at least give me a break tonight? Please?"

He glared at her and dryly answered. "Fine," he said. "But I don't make the rules. I'll cover for you and let this slide but under one condition."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"No more funny stuff," he told her.

"You got it," she said. "Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed her off. "Don't mention it."

"We'll get going now," Yi Jeong told her. "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said.

"Alright," he said. "Good night."

"Good night," she said and Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and Yi Jeong walked off leaving her alone with Woo Bin. She turned to him. "Thanks again."

He smirked at her. "Don't mention it."

"Whatever you do," she pleaded with him. "This does not leave Shinhwa High, you got that?"

"What makes you think I would do that?" he asked with an amused expression.

"Because if you say something, the whole school will think I'm a wimp and they'll have a field day," she answered.

He laughed. "You're funny, you know that?"

"Thank you," she said dryly.

Once it was quiet he suddenly said. "It's getting late. Will you get home safely?"

She looked at the time on her phone. "Shit! I missed the bus!" she looked at him. "Do you think you could maybe…?"

He laughed again. "You really are a funny girl," he smiled at her. "Sure, why not?"

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

* * *

On the car ride home, Jessie found herself carrying on a nice conversation with Woo Bin. He told her about his family and their business, and about his three best friends. She told him about her life, her family, and her four best friends back in Ipswich.

"This is a beautiful place," she said as she was admiring everything as they were driving pass buildings and landmarks. "It sucks I haven't had time to admire it with my dad since moving here."

Woo Bin was silent. He sympathized with Jessie and said, "Maybe, when you're free," he told her. "I could give you a tour myself."

She turned to him and smiled. "That'd be nice," she said and turned to look at a familiar building. "We're here."

His eyes widened. "You live here?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked in confusion.

"My family owns this building," he answered.

She gulped. "Really?" she was amused and read the sign: Il Shin Construction Project. "Oh wow, I didn't know that. I thought you guys owned a construction business?"

"We do," he corrected her. "I meant we built your home."

"Oh, I see," she nodded. Out of courtesy she asked, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Is that okay with you?" he asked politely.

"It's your building," she said cleverly. "You can do whatever the hell you want."

He chuckled. "Okay," he said and drove up to the main entrance.

The valet immediately recognized him and called out to the other building staff members. "Hey everyone, the Young Master is here!" he exclaimed and everyone gathered at the entrance to greet Woo Bin.

Jessie's eyes widened. _Good lord,_ she thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_

He smiled at her then greeted the staffers. "Everyone, this is my new friend, Jessie. She lives in this building so I expect you to treat her as well as you treat me. That will be all."

She turned to him. "You don't have to do that for me," she said. "I think saving me from being locked in the janitor's closet all night is nice enough for me."

"No, but I want to," he insisted. "We're friends remember?"

"Right," she said. "Thank you, Woo Bin. I don't know how to thank you."


	5. Things Are Getting Weird

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I was busy with school and I was suffering from Writer's Block so this story is coming to me slowly. Please bear with me! I was also working on my other story for Fictionpress so you can check out the other story if you want. Again, I know it's slow and I know you're looking forward to the Sons of Ipswich meeting the F4 guys; I will tell you that this story is primarily focused on BOF, the Sons will be involved a little later so please be patient! And I'm contemplating on where I want this story to go. Anyways, please read and enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own anything from the Covenant or Boys Over Flowers!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Caleb woke up in a cold sweat that night. "Jessie!" he screamed. He turned to look at his alarm clock: It was 2 a.m. He picked up the phone to call Pogue. "Hey! Are you awake?"

"I am, now," Pogue said yawning and rubbed his eyes. "Gee, Caleb do you know what time it is?"

"Listen," he said. "I think Jessie is in danger."

"What makes you say that?" Pogue asked alarmingly.

"I don't know," he said. "I had a dream something happened to her. I think someone is Using."

"What do you mean?" Pogue sat up from his bed. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know," he said. "But I have to let her know."

"Okay," Pogue said. "Let me know how that goes. Now I'm starting to worry."

* * *

Jessie and Woo Bin were laughing and eating popcorn while enjoying one of her favorite movies: Without a Paddle. She has since started to feel more comfortable around him. She found herself stealing glances at him whenever he returned to focusing on the movie. _He's really cute,_ she thought. _I can't have a crush on him now! I just met him!_

"I had a question," she asked Woo Bin.

"Ask away," he smiled at her.

"Can you explain to me what the Red Card means?" she asked curiously.

Before he can answer her phone rang, she answered when she saw the caller ID. "Just a second, I have to get this. Hey Caleb!" she exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Jess I need to talk to you," he sounded like he was panicking.

"Caleb, are you okay?" she asked curiously. "You sound like you don't feel very well."

"Jessie, listen to me," he said.

"Hey Jessie!" Woo Bin called to her. "Who are you talking to?"

She held up her hand gesturing him to hold on a moment. "Caleb, whatever you have to say will have to wait. As you can see, I'm a little busy right now. I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

"Jessie, wait!" he exclaimed, but it was too late. The line went dead.

"Who was that?" Woo Bin asked when Jessie came to sit beside him on the couch.

"It was one of the guys I told you about," she answered.

"What did he want?" he asked.

"He just wanted to talk to me because he missed me," she joked and they were both laughing. And they both continued with the movie.

Once it was over, he got up and said. "It's getting late. I guess I'll have to get going right now."

"Oh, okay," said Jessie. "I'll walk you out."

"That'll be nice," he said and once they got to the door he said, "I had fun."

"Me too," she said. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," he smiled at her. "Good night, Jessie."

"Good night, Woo Bin," she hugged him then watched him leave. Once he left, she shut the door behind her, sunk to the ground, and sighed.

* * *

"Hey Caleb!" she said into her phone. "Did you wanna talk to me?"

"Yes, I did," he replied.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Did anything weird happen today?" he asked. "Anything at all?"

She thought for a moment. "None whatsoever," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just asking," he said. "Listen, if anything and I mean _anything_ happens at all, you let me or one of the guys know."

"Okay," she said in puzzlement. "I will."

He sighed. "Okay, you don't know how relieved I am."

She chuckled. "You're always protecting me from something and you won't tell me why." She said. "Good thing you're not here to scare guys away from me."

His eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"I met someone," she grinned widely. "He's totally cute!" she squealed.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"His name is Song Woo Bin," she answered. "Oh, and forget what I said about F4. They're pretty cool. At least that's what I think of them so far."

"You still have to tell me who F4 is," said Caleb.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "Where do I start?"

She told him in detail about what she knows about F4. F4 reminded her of her best friends mainly for the fact that they're each four guys who always stick together. But in her mind, the F4 were still snobs, except Woo Bin, who's been kind to her.

"Wow," he said sarcastically. "They sound like really cool guys. Don't tell me we're getting replaced."

"What makes you say that?" she asked. "No one can ever replace you guys."

"I'm so touched," he chuckled. "Well I should get going now. I just called to check up on you. That's all. Remember what you promised me."

"I promise," she said. "I'll talk to you later, Caleb."

"Bye Jess," he said.

"Bye Caleb," she said then hung up.

* * *

Caleb called the guys after he hung up with Jessie. "Guys," he said. "I think Chase is still alive and Jessie might be in danger because of him."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"I had a premonition about Jessie," he told them. "We have to go help her before it's too late."

"I think this is ridiculous," Pogue said angrily. "What makes you think Chase is still around? I thought you killed that jackass."

"I don't know what happened after the night I ascended," Caleb told them. "He disappeared and that was it."

"Reid," Pogue asked. "You haven't been using, have you?"

"No, I haven't," Reid answered.

"What should we do then?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe we should wait until something else happens," Pogue told Caleb.

"Alright," Caleb sighed. "But any sign of trouble and I'm on my first flight out to Seoul."

"Okay," the three guys said altogether.

"Call us as soon as you find out Caleb," Pogue told him.

"I will," he said and hung up.

Caleb stirred in his bed and found a picture of him and Jessie when they were younger. He was pushing her on the swing in the park and laughing. He missed her so much even though he tried to be strong about it. He picked it up and looked at it. "Be careful, Jessie," he said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jessie sat together with Jan Di at lunch that day. Jessie told Jan Di the things she told Woo Bin the night before about herself. Jan Di was fascinated with Jessie, she then told Jessie about her life, her family, her family's dry cleaning business, her job at the porridge restaurant, and how she got the opportunity to attend Shinhwa High. "By the way," Jessie smiled at her. "That was awesome what you did for that kid, Wonder Woman."

Jan Di laughed uneasily. "It was nothing," she said. "I would've done it for other people too."

"Still," Jessie told her. "You're my new hero."

"Thank you," Jan Di continued laughing uneasily.

As the two girls continued eating their lunch, the three girls came to their table. "Well, well, well," said Ginger. "Look what we have here, girls."

"Hey," Jessie said getting up. "If you got a problem, why don't you come say it to my face? I'm not afraid to put up a fight." She said rolling up her sleeves.

The girls gasped and Jan Di snickered. Jessie turned to the two other minions. "What are you looking at? You act like no one's ever stood up to you before. If no one's done so, I will gladly do it."

Before they could say anything, countless groups of girls were squealing and gasping. The F4 were coming. Jessie turned to Jan Di and rolled her eyes. She sat beside Jan Di and watched as the four guys entered the cafeteria. The tall curly haired one, Goo Jun Pyo stared straight at Jessie and Jan Di's table and everyone else turned to them. "Awkward, much?" Jessie mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Jan Di mumbled back.

The F4 began walking towards them. "I hate being center of attention," said Jessie.

"I know, right?" Jan Di agreed.

"They're gaining up on us," Jessie said turning to Jan Di. "I have a plan. Get up. Pretend you're stretching, turn around and leave. I'll catch up with you."

"Have you done this before?" asked Jan Di.

"Many times back in Ipswich whenever I tried to avoid the other snobs," Jessie answered. "Now, go!"

Jan Di did what Jessie told her and quickly left. Jessie took a deep breath. She slowly got up, pretended to stretch, turned around, and was stopped before she can leave. The F4 guys were surrounding her. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Curly Hair.

"I'm finished with my lunch so I'm leaving," Jessie answered. "Gotta go! Bye!"

She was about to charge through them but Jun Pyo grabbed her. Jessie looked straight ahead to find Jan Di waiting for her. Jan Di looked confused. Jessie shrugged at her and mouthed the words, "Help!"

"Hey, curly hair!" exclaimed Jessie. "Let me go, or else!"

"Or else what?" he tested her.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," she said.

"I'm not letting go," he glared at her. "We need to go somewhere to talk."

"If you wanted to talk to me," she said. "Why didn't you just say so? You don't have to grab me. Geez! To think that snobs like you have manners! Manners, my ass!"

"What did you just say to me?" Jun Pyo's eyes widened.

Now was a great opportunity to make a run for it. Before she could answer him she sneered and stomped on his foot and ran off. "Go! Go! Go!" she yelled to Jan Di who started running. Behind her, she can hear Jun Pyo grunting in pain. Jessie couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Jan Di.

"Thanks! I'd do it again in a heartbeat," she said catching her breath.

"So what now?" Jan Di asked.

"I don't know," answered Jessie. "What do you wanna do?"

"Come on," said Jan Di, taking Jessie's hand. "Follow me."

"Okay," Jessie smiled.

* * *

They arrived at the swimming pool, which made Jessie a little uneasy. Jan Di sensed Jessie's distress. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Jessie nodded repeatedly. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "It's just my four best friends back in Ipswich were swimmers. They didn't get the chance to teach me because I had to move here. Now I guess I won't be able to learn anymore."

Jan Di thought about it for a moment and smiled at her. "I can teach you."

Jessie's eyes widened. "Really?"

Jan Di nodded enthusiastically. "It won't be so bad," she said.

"I appreciate that," Jessie said. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked curiously.

"I come here whenever I'm feeling down," Jan Di told her. "I swim to clear my head."

"Oh," said Jessie. "I wish I had something to help me clear my head."

"You will," Jan Di assured her. "I will go change into my swimming gear. You'll wait here for me, okay?"

"Okay, will do," Jessie said.

Just then, Jessie jumped at the sound of a high pitched scream. She immediately rushed over to where the sound was. "What is that?" the voice shrieked. The voiced sounded deep and she rushed over to the locker rooms where she found Jun Pyo cowering in a corner and screaming while Jan Di was stomping away on the ground. Jessie looked to see what she was stomping at, her eyes widened. _Spiders. There's so many. Probably more than before._ Suddenly, the events from the night before came to mind.

"Jessie!" Jan Di cried out to her. "Help! There's so many!"

Jessie couldn't move. Even if she tried she couldn't bring herself to move. Fear began to boil over her. She screamed. "AHHHHH!" Jun Pyo and Jan Di looked on in dismay. She shut her eyes trying to block out the fear. When she opened them, the spiders have long disappeared. She panted as she looked at Jun Pyo and Jan Di. "They're gone," she sighed.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo looked in the same direction and they stared at each other then turned to Jessie. "Are you okay?" Jan Di asked placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

Jessie flinched at first but calmly answered. "I'm fine," she said then turned to Jun Pyo. "You saw them too. You know what I went through last night. You know what I saw. You believe me, right?"

He glared at her and slowly nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"What happened, Jessie?" Jan Di asked curiously.


	6. Maybe

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers! Sorry for the late update! As you can see, I've been hit with Writer's block and I've been pretty busy. Anyways I'm glad you like this story so far! You're reviews and alerts and favorites keep me going because I was honestly gonna give up on this story! Now I'm not . lol. I've been trying to get inspiration for this story and for this other story I'm currently writing for Fictionpress. If you want, feel free to read the Fictionpress story because that one has more chapters. Don't be surprised if it takes me ages to update! Please be patient and bear with me! Sorry for ranting I'll just let you guys read on!**

**P.S. I do not own anything from BOF or The Covenant just my OC. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

The F4 rushed over to the swimming pool as soon as Jessie told Jan Di what happened the night before. "There you are," Woo Bin said as he was trying to catch his breath. "We got here as fast as we can. What's wrong? Why do you three look like you've seen a ghost?"

Jessie turned to face him. "It happened again," she told him feeling dizzy and collapsing into his arms.

"Jessie!" he caught her. "Whoa, are you okay? What happened?" he asked as he walked her over to a chair and set her down and he took a seat beside her. Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong glanced at each other then turned to them.

Jessie faced Jun Pyo and Jan Di. "The spiders," she answered.

"Spiders?" Woo Bin repeated. "The ones from last night?"

Jessie nodded.

"She's talking nonsense again," Yi Jeong chimed in.

"You don't believe me?" she asked angrily. "Ask Jun Pyo and Jan Di. I'm not lying."

Yi Jeong turned to face Jun Pyo and Jan Di. "Is it true?"

They took a moment and both nodded. "It is," Jun Pyo answered dryly.

"Where did the spiders come from specifically?" Ji Hoo asked finally.

"They came from the locker room," she answered.

"Show us," Woo Bin said standing up and reaching out his hand to help Jessie up.

* * *

Jan Di led them to where the spiders were. Jessie was not surprised to find it empty. "I just saw them not too long ago," complained Jun Pyo. "What the hell is going on?" he asked angrily turning to Jessie.

"How am _I _suppose to know?" she argued back. "It's _your_ school! The least you can do is use your money and hire a really good exterminator so that this won't happen again! It isn't my fault your school is infested with spiders!"

"I will seriously hit a girl," Jun Pyo mumbled under his breath as Woo Bin tried to calm him down. "She's pushing it, man."

"Calm down, Jun Pyo," Woo Bin told him calmly.

"I dare you to hit me," she challenged him. "You think I'm intimidated by you just because you own the school and you're so famous and you expect me to bow down to you? Believe me, pal, I lived in Massachusetts, I dealt with jerks worse than you so don't think I will stand back and let you take advantage of me because I will fight back!" she said angrily and stormed out of the locker room with Jan Di.

Jun Pyo was flabbergasted. The room was silent a moment until Yi Jeong said something. "Whoa," he said. "I think I like her already." He laughed.

Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Jun Pyo turned to stare at him. "You're serious, right?" asked Jun Pyo.

"She's funny," Yi Jeong answered snickering.

"I know tell me about it," agreed Woo Bin.

"What is up with you two anyway?" Jun Pyo asked.

"What do you mean?" Woo Bin turned to face him.

"I'm curious, too," said Yi Jeong. "You seem very nurturing towards her when she felt dizzy. The Woo Bin I know is not very nurturing towards some girl."

"She's not some girl," Woo Bin defended himself. "I think she's really cool that's all."

"If I didn't know any better, I think you like her," Ji Hoo said.

"We're just friends," Woo Bin said.

"Yeah but then friends can also become lovers," Yi Jeong said. "She doesn't seem like your type."

"Since when do I have a type?" Woo Bin asked suavely.

* * *

"I saw that you and Song Woo Bin are really friendly with each other," Jan Di said as they were walking to the porridge shop where she worked. "What's going on with you two?"

Jessie's eyes widened and she turned to Jan Di. "Nothing," she answered quickly. "I met him in detention, he gave me a ride home, and his family's business constructed the building where I live. I think out of everyone in the F4, he's the nicest one. To answer your question Jan Di, he's the only other friend I have at Shinhwa besides you." She smiled.

"It sounds like you like him," Jan Di said smiling.

"No," Jessie scoffed. "Even if I did, it's not like it's gonna work out. We're from different worlds."

"I think he likes you too," she told Jessie. "I saw the way he looked at you at the pool."

Jessie quickly turned to her. "What?" she asked. "Really? No," she scoffed. "That's not possible." She giggled. "I would be the happiest girl in the world if he did."

"So you do like him," Jan Di smiled.

"Maybe I do," Jessie said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"It's okay," she said. "He likes you and you like him. I think it'll work out perfectly."

"As if," Jessie said. "Besides, I have some serious competition. Did you see the way the girls at school are vying for his attention, specifically the F4?"

"Good point," Jan Di told her. "It doesn't hurt to go for it, though. Take your chances."

"I'll think about it," Jessie told her. They stopped in front of a small shop. "Is this it?"

Jan Di nodded. "Come inside. I want you to meet my best friend, Chu Ga Eul."

"Okay," Jessie chuckled and followed her inside.

When they went inside, Jessie saw a girl wearing a red apron talking to a customer. She looked up and greeted her but stopped herself when she saw Jan Di. "Hello," she greeted Jessie again.

"Hi," said Jessie holding out her hand. "I'm Jessie."

"I'm Chu Ga Eul," she said shaking Jessie's hand. "Would you like to order some porridge while you're here?"

Jessie turned to Jan Di, "Go ahead," Jan Di said smiling.

Jessie smiled at Ga Eul. "I'd love some." She said taking a seat. "Thank you."

* * *

While Jan Di and Ga Eul were preparing the porridge, Jessie couldn't help but look over at the other customer. He was handsome, something about him seemed familiar. Sensing her staring at him he turned to look at her and smiled. "Chase?" she asked. "Wow! I didn't expect you to be here!"

"I like the porridge here," he said smirking. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd try the place," she answered. "And my friend works here and I thought I'd kill time here before going home."

"Oh," he said nodding. "I guess I wouldn't mind hanging here either. Mind if I join you?"

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You just ate and you might be busy or something. I wouldn't wanna bother you."

"No, I insist," he said and sat across from her.

"Okay," she smiled at him. "So, what's new?"

He laughed. "Hmm… let's see." He started.

As Chase and Jessie were talking, Jan Di looked on. "Jan Di," Ga Eul said and Jan Di turned to her. "Can you bring this over to her?" she asked handing Jan Di the tray.

"Sure," she answered taking the tray from Ga Eul and walked over to Jessie's table. Chase looked up when he saw Jan Di prompting Jessie to turn around.

"Hey!" Jessie said happily. "Jan Di, I want you to meet Chase, he's also from Massachusetts just like me."

"Hi," he said holding out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Chase."

"Hello," Jan Di said shaking his hand and nodding to him without looking him in the eyes. "I'm Geum Jan Di."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you," he said suavely. Jan Di turned and walked away. And he turned to Jessie. "It's great running into you again, Jessie."

"Same here," Jessie smiled cheekily at him.

He peered down and his watch. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get going now."

"Oh okay," Jessie said. "I guess I'll see you later, Chase."

"Bye, Jessie," he said and then looked up towards the kitchen where Jan Di and Ga Eul were standing watching them. "Bye ladies!" he waved to them.

"Bye," the two girls said at the same time.

"Thank you, come again!" their boss called out from behind.

After Chase left, Ga Eul immediately rushed over to Jessie and sat across from her. "Who was that?" she exclaimed smiling widely. "He's so cute!"

Jessie couldn't help but laugh. "He's this guy I met at school. I found out he's from Massachusetts just like me. Can you believe that?"

"He's so cute!" Ga Eul exclaimed. "I didn't think American guys could be that handsome."

"What are you trying to say?" Jessie asked cocking an eyebrow. Ga Eul's eyes widened realizing she didn't mean what she said but realized that Jessie just joked with her. "Yeah, I know, he is cute!" Jessie agreed with her.

"Your porridge is getting cold!" exclaimed Ga Eul. "I'll let you eat it and you can talk to us about Chase when you finish!"

"Okay, sure thing!" said Jessie and she began eating her porridge.

* * *

While Jessie was walking home, her cell phone rang. It was a number she did not recognize but answered anyways. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Jessie," a voice said. "This is Woo Bin."

"Oh hey!" she smiled at the sound of his name. "How'd you get my phone number?" she asked curiously.

"I got my connections," he answered charismatically.

Jessie chuckled. "I don't think I wanna know… What's up?"

"I was just calling to see if you got home okay after what happened today," he answered.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm actually walking home right now," she said.

"You know it's not safe for a pretty girl like you to be walking alone at this time," he told her.

"Woo Bin, it's only 7," she said. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Really?" he said. "What if some guy just pops out of a dark alley and grabs you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked impatiently. "You make it sound as if someone was following me or something." She saw a pair of headlights flashing behind her. "Wait, as a matter of fact, I think someone's following me right now." She began walking faster.

Woo Bin couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, I'm sorry! Turn around, Jessie."

"Why should I turn around?" she asked in between breaths.

"Just do it."

Jessie sighed. "Fine," she pouted. "If you say so." She turned around and squinted through the bright headlights. When she looked closely, the car was a yellow sports car and it looked vaguely familiar but Jesse couldn't tell because the headlights were blinding her. Just then, she heard the car door slam and her heart started racing. She was ready to put up a fight if the driver was dangerous. Her fear began to die down when she saw it was none other than Woo Bin.

"Hey," he greeted her. She walked over to him and kicked him in his shin. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You scared the shit out of me!" she answered. "Don't do that again!"

"Relax," he laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just thought it'd be funny!"

"Ha-ha," Jessie rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Now what are you doing here?"

"I told you," he said. "It's not safe for you to be out here by yourself. I came to take you home."

"Oh," she blushed. "That's so sweet." She thought about it long and hard. It was still a long walk home. "Okay, sure, why not?"

He ran over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. "Thank you," she could feel her heart racing after his gentlemanly gesture.


	7. Backfired

**A/N: Hello again! I couldn't help myself and finally finished this chapter today and now it's here for you to enjoy! So far, I really like where this is going so if you're one of those readers who are angry about the Sons and the F4 not meeting then you have two choices: 1. You can stop reading, or 2. You can continue reading it and enjoy it patiently. The choice is yours. Anyways, I will immediately work on Chapter 8 as soon as I post this one so yea, read on and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Positive reviews are highly recommended! Thank you!**

**P.S. I do not own anything from BOF or The Covenant. Just my OC (aka Jessie). But please... do review! Thank you very much! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

When they arrived at Jessie's building, Woo Bin decided to walk her to her door. "You really don't have to do this," she insisted.

"But I want to," he told her.

"You've been too kind to me," she said. "I really don't know how to thank you."

"I know a way you can thank me," he said. "You and me. Friday night, I promised you I'd take you sight-seeing."

"Like a date?" Jessie asked.

He flashed a grin at her. Jessie's heart started racing. "If you wanna call it that then yes, a date."

She chuckled. "I'd like that, a lot."

He chuckled and as soon as it got quiet, he slowly leaned in towards her and she did the same thing. Just as their faces were inches apart, the door opened and Jessie and Woo Bin jumped.

"Jessie, you're home!" exclaimed Jack. "I was worried sick about you! Where have you been?"

Jessie turned to her father. "I was out with some friends," she said dryly.

"Is this your friend?" he asked pointing to Woo Bin.

"Oh, where are my manners? Dad, this is my friend Woo Bin," she introduced him. "Woo Bin, this is my dad, Jack."

"Hey, how are you doing tonight, sir? It's a pleasure to meet you," Woo Bin offered his hand to shake when Jack didn't shake it he put it down to his side.

"Fine, thank you," Jack answered sternly then turned to Jessie. "I'll see you inside."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Whatever," before going inside she turned to Woo Bin. "Good night, Woo Bin. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course," he smiled at her. "Good night, Jessie."

"Alright, you said your good nights," Jack said irritably. "Now it's time to go. Bye." He said to Woo Bin before slamming the door in his face.

Jack turned to find Jessie glaring angrily at him. "I can't believe you embarrassed me!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Jess, I'm sorry," Jack told her. "But you don't know how worried sick I was about you."

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to act like a father!" she shouted.

"Jessica! What did I tell you about raising your voice?" he tried to reason with her.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Dad," she calmed down a little. "But you shouldn't have been rude to him. He's really nice, Daddy! Do you even know who he is though?"

"Who is he?"

"Let's put it this way," she started. "He owns the building we live in."

Jack's eyes widened. "Wait, he's _the_ heir to the Song construction business?"

Jessie nodded.

"Wow," Jack said. "My daughter is dating the heir to the Song family."

"We're not dating," Jessie set the record straight. "Yet."

"I wanna get to know this guy," Jack said. "Will that be okay?"

"If it's okay with him," she said. "I think I might really like him."

"Tell me more," Jack said. "Come on. Sit down and have some pizza and tell me what's been going on with you lately."

Jessie chuckled. "Okay. Will do." She exhaled. "Where do I start?"

* * *

"Hey, Woo Bin!" Jessie said into her phone that night.

"Hey, Jessie!" she could sense him grinning at the other end of the line. "What's up?"

"I called to thank you, again," she said shyly.

"Or you called just so you can hear my voice," he said smoothly.

"I was not!" she exclaimed and her face started to heat up. She did like the sound of his voice though.

He laughed. "I'm sensing there's another reason behind this phone call." He said.

"Maybe," she said grinning. "Listen, I'm sorry about the way my dad acted towards you tonight."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I understand where he's coming from. If I met myself I'd act just like him too."

This made Jessie smile. "Anyways about our date on Friday, my dad would really like to get to know you a little better. I was wondering if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is," he said. "I'd love that."

"Okay, sweet!" she said. "I'll let him know. Um, I have to catch up with some homework right now, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he said. "I'm with the guys right now so I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, bye!" she said excitedly.

He chuckled again. "Bye, Jessie." Then they both hung up.

When he got off the phone, Woo Bin found the F4 guys staring at him amusingly. "What?"

"You like her," Yi Jeong said suddenly.

"Yeah so?" said Woo Bin. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing," Yi Jeong smirked. "We've never seen you act this way before. Over a girl."

"Well, yeah," Woo Bin said. "I like her." he smiled.

"At least you're not denying it," Ji Hoo mentioned.

"I think she's weird," Jun Pyo said suddenly and all the guys stared at him. "What?"

* * *

When Friday finally came, Jessie couldn't stop thinking about her date with Woo Bin. It was all she could talk about with Jan Di and the four Sons whenever she had a chance to call them. They were all probably annoyed by now but she couldn't help it when she really liked him. That night, Jessie was really nervous about what to wear and as to how Jack would act towards Woo Bin. She settled on a blue flannel shirtdress over black tights which were tucked into black slouchy boots with a black cardigan. She did her hair in loose waves and light makeup and threw on a pair of small studded earrings with the matching pendant necklace her mother left her after she died. She heard a knock on her door and she went to answer it. "Hey!" she exclaimed happily when she saw him and hugged him. "I'm glad you're here! Wow! You look nice!" when she caught sight of his dark black suit.

"So do you," he said. "I wouldn't be anywhere else. Oh, and these are for you." He held out a bouquet of flowers to her.

"Aw! You didn't have to get me flowers! Come on," she said. "I want you to meet my Dad." She took his hand and led him to the living room where her father was relaxing anticipating this meeting. When they got closer, Jack stood up and held out his hand to greet Woo Bin.

"Hi, there," Jack said shaking Woo Bin's hand. "I'm sorry about before, let's start over. I'm Jack."

"I'm Song Woo Bin," Woo Bin said as soon as he let Jack's hand go. "And I accept your apology, sir. I understand that you were trying to protect your daughter."

Jack smiled. "I'm glad you understand. So where are you taking my daughter?"

Woo Bin laughed nervously. "The first time I met your daughter, I promised her I'd take her sightseeing around Seoul. I'll take her out to dinner first, then we can go sightseeing, if that's okay with you, sir."

"Bring her back in one piece," Jack warned him. "Or you'll have me to answer to, got that?"

"Dad!" Jessie mumbled. "You're embarrassing me!" she hissed.

Woo Bin chuckled. "You have my pride and honor, sir."

"Alright," Jack said standing up and Woo Bin followed suit. "You two have fun and don't stay out too late."

"Okay, no problem, sir," Woo Bin took Jessie's hand.

Jessie let go of Woo Bin briefly and went to kiss Jack goodbye. "Bye Daddy!"

"Remember what I said," he told her.

"Got it," she said hugging him.

"Have fun," Jack said.

* * *

Once they left the building, Jessie asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"I won't say," he said smoothly. "It's a surprise."

"Oh fine," she pouted. "I see how it is."

He chuckled. "You'll see. Don't worry I won't harm you if that's what you're thinking." He said as he opened the car door for her.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Thank you," she said and got into the car.

"Ready to go?" he asked when he got in the driver's seat.

"Yep," she said smiling.

When he was about to drive off, his phone rang. He saw the caller ID and it was none other than Ji Hoo. He looked at Jessie.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine, I understand," she said.

"Hey, man. What's up?" he said into his phone. Jessie watched on as he was spoke to Ji Hoo. The look on his face showed concern and it didn't look too good. As soon as he hung up, he sighed and glanced at her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"It's Jun Pyo," he sighed. "Something's happened to him."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He's in the hospital," Woo Bin answered.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital, Jessie waited patiently as Woo Bin spoke to the front desk about Jun Pyo's whereabouts. After that was settled they were on their way upstairs where the Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong were waiting. Both guys stood when they saw Woo Bin but their eyes widened when they saw Jessie with him.

"Hey," said Woo Bin. "We got here as fast as we can. How is he?"

"The doctor says he'll be fine," answered Ji Hoo.

"It was an allergic reaction," Yi Jeong chimed in.

"Wait, what happened?" Jessie asked suddenly.

"He was bitten all over by spiders," said Yi Jeong.

Jessie cringed at the word "spiders". How could this happen? Things were getting weird.

Just then, Jun Pyo woke up and started looking around at everyone. When he caught sight of Jessie, he panicked. "What is she doing here?" he exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE? HUH?" he yelled out. He was fearful and his friends tried their hardest to try to calm him down but to no avail.

"I think he's going into shock!" Ji Hoo exclaimed. "Quick! Call the nurse!"

Yi Jeong rushed out of the room to grab the nearest nurse.

While everything was falling apart around her, Jessie rushed out of the room as fast as she can. She felt panic rushing over her. "Oh no!" she whispered to herself, she can feel her voice shaking. "What's happening?"

She jumped and yelped when she felt someone grab her from behind. It was Woo Bin. She was breathing really hard now. "It's all my fault!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" he was confused.

She started crying. "None of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?" he shook her. "There's nothing to be sorry for!"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I have to go. I'm sorry!"

"Jessie!" he lifted her chin so that she was eye to eye with him.

She pushed him away. "He needs you." She continued. "Go to him. I'll be fine. Good night, Woo Bin." She ran off as he watched on in confusion.

"Jessie!" he called out but it was too late, she disappeared into the elevator before he can catch up to her.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, she was not aware of where she was going until she bumped into a tall figure. "Whoa! Are you okay?" a voice asked.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized. Jessie looked up to find Chase staring down at her. She exhaled. "Chase!"

"You're surprised to see me?" he smirked.

"Yes, I am actually," she said looking down at her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit a friend," he told her. "What about you?"

"Same here," she said somberly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked up at him. "Nothing." She said quickly shaking her head.

"Come on," he nudged her which made her snicker. After she wouldn't budge he offered, "I'm about to grab a bite to eat. Would you like to join me?"

Jessie was about to decline but when her stomach started roaring she couldn't refuse. "Sure, why not?" she answered and followed Chase out of the building.

Meanwhile, Woo Bin watched on angrily from afar as Jessie and Chase left together.


	8. Caleb's Realization

**A/N: Hello again! Here's Chapter 8! I know it's a little slow again but I can't help it! Do you know that feeling when you write where you can't stop? Well that's what happened here. I didn't even think when I was writing this part, it just happened. I told you last chapter that I will immediately work on the next chapter well as soon as I post this one I will go straight to work on Chapter 9! So here you go, loyal readers! Read and Enjoy! Honestly, I'm glad you guys are reading this and you actually understand what's going on because believe me, when I tell my friends about this, they're always confused and I sometimes hate having to explain the background to them. Luckily I have you guys reading and understanding this. Thank you soo much! If I didn't have any readers, I would not be writing anymore. No lie. So please, read and enjoy! And don't for get to review! Please, positive reviews are recommended!**

**P.S. I do NOT own anything from BOF or the Covenant just my OC. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Caleb gathered the guys at a crypt later that night. "Caleb, what's going on?" asked Pogue. "What are we doing here? Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Caleb turned to Pogue, "That's exactly what I'm doing, Pogue." He answered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Reid asked.

"Lately, someone's been Using the power was so strong I woke up in the middle of the night," he told them. "I don't know if you guys felt it but Jessie's in danger, I can feel it."

"I don't know about Jessie in danger but I felt it too," said Pogue.

"I did too," said Tyler. Then everyone turned to Reid.

"Were you Using, Reid?" asked Caleb.

"No." the blonde Son answered. "I swear, I haven't been Using."

"Shit!" hissed Caleb. "Now I know Chase is still alive."

"So what now?" asked Tyler anxiously.

"I'm all packed now," said Caleb. "I'm on the first flight out to Seoul in the morning. Feel free to tag along if you want."

"I'm in," said Pogue.

"Me too," said Reid.

"Same here," said Tyler.

"Okay, well gather your things because the flight leaves at 7 in the morning tomorrow." He told them. "Be at the airport at 6 o'clock sharp."

Once Reid and Tyler left the crypt, Pogue stayed behind a bit to talk to Caleb. "You sound so sure about this."

"I am. If anything happens to Jess, I don't think I can forgive myself, Pogue," Caleb said, his eyes began to well up in tears.

"You feel guilty about what happened?" asked Pogue patting Caleb on the back.

Caleb looked up at him but did not say anything because he knew Pogue was right. The guilt came from the year before when Jessie decided to tell Caleb about how she felt for him. She faced rejection and Caleb felt really guilty about it.

_"Reid, should I tell him?" asked Jessie when she sat with Reid and Caleb one night at Nicky's. Pogue was with Kate and Tyler was off playing pool with some guys from school._

_"Only if it's bothering you," Reid answered._

_"What is it?" asked Caleb in confusion. "Did you have something to tell me?"_

_"I'll leave you two alone," Reid said getting up. "I think Tyler needs me." It was clearly a lie because Tyler looked fine but it was Reid's only excuse to leave Caleb and Jessie alone._

_Jessie opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. "Nothing, never mind." She quickly got up and Caleb grabbed her hand and sat her down beside him. "Hey!" she pouted._

_"Spill it," he told her._

_"It's nothing," she told him._

_"Jessie," he sternly told her. "You're a terrible liar. If you have something to say, say it. It's me. It can't be that bad, so spill it."_

_Jessie sighed. "Fine," she hissed. She turned to Caleb. "Caleb, let me give you a scenario. I have this friend, and she's really confused right now. She has feelings for this guy and she's not sure whether she should tell him or not. It's REALLY bothering her. What should she do?"_

_"It depends," he answered._

_"No," Jessie told him. "I don't think you get it. Okay, this guy means A LOT to her and she doesn't wanna lose him, let's put it that way."_

_"Huh?" he was confused. "I'm confused now."_

_Jessie turned around and caught Reid's eye. She mouthed "HELP!" in return Reid mouthed. "TELL HIM!" She sighed and rolled her eyes at him and turned to Caleb, who was still confused._

_"Caleb," she started. "I think I might be in love with you." She exhaled. "There, I said it."_

_"Wow," was all he could say. "Um… I can't exactly put into words what I wanna say right now." He sighed._

_"I understand if you don't say anything, I just wanted to tell you, that's all." She assured him, then turned and looked over at Reid who flashed a thumbs-up to her. She sighed and turned to face Caleb._

_"Jess, I'm really sorry I have to say this," he started. _

_She nodded slowly, expecting the worst. _Oh no, here goes. _She thought._

_"Look, I'm really sorry if I led you on in any way but I don't feel the same way. I don't see you that way and I'll NEVER feel that way for you." He sighed._

_Jessie felt her eyes begin to well up but when she took a breath she was able to hold back from crying. "Wow," she sighed. "To be honest with you, that was really hard to hear."_

_"I'm really sorry," he said looking down at his hands. _

_"It's okay," she smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She rubbed his hand._

_He chuckled. "You know? The funny thing is I knew the whole time."_

_Jessie's eyes widened. "What? You knew? And you didn't tell me!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"It's okay," she said. "I know you, Caleb. The thing with you is when you know something, you don't say anything until someone says something first."_

_"Yeah, you're right," he nodded, then took her hand. "I want you to know that you didn't lose me at all. Okay?"_

_She nodded and smiled. She can feel herself shaking. "Promise me nothing changes between us. And don't ever change."_

_"I promise," he rubbed her hand._

_"And I promise I won't ever change," she said. "I'll always be that bubbly best friend you know and love." She smiled widely._

_He laughed. "I know life would be really quiet without you." He told her._

_"I'm glad I told you," she said then looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."_

_"Don't apologize," he said. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't lose me, I'm still here." _

_Even though she tried to appear happy that night, it was not easy. She told him and he didn't feel the same way. In a way, she felt a rush of relief because even though he didn't reciprocate those feelings for her, she didn't lose him and that was all that mattered. On the way home that night, Reid and Tyler noticed she was silent the rest of the way home both knowing she was heartbroken and they wanted to give her space. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Reid asked._

_"I'm fine," she told him. _

_"Alright, if you need anyone to talk to you know me and Reid will always be here for you," said Tyler._

_"Thanks, Tyler," she said. "You're so sweet. I'll be fine. I swear. Don't worry."_

_"Okay," Reid said. "If you say so. Good night, Jess."_

_"Yeah, good night," said Tyler._

_"Night, guys," she told them then got out the car and walked over to the Danvers' guest house where she and Jack lived. _

_That night, before drifting off to sleep Jessie had shed a few tears. When she couldn't sleep, she looked out her window to find the light to Caleb's room on. He was sans shirt giving Jessie a glimpse of his fine physique while he was gazing out at the stars outside his window enjoying a glass of milk. He caught sight of Jessie staring at him and smiled at her. When he saw her, she hid behind the curtain ashamed for putting herself out there. She was still in love with him._

_The next day at school as a lot harder for her because she was strangely silent and it started to worry Tyler and Reid. She came face to face with Caleb before the lunch period and he stared briefly at her then walked off. She tried so hard to hold back tears. "Jess, if you have to cry then cry," said Reid. "Because Tyler and I are starting to worry about you."_

_She took a breath and said, "I'm fine."_

_Then lunch time came and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She felt so helpless as Tyler and Reid took turns consoling her while she cried in their arms. They both tried to assure her that everything will turn out right in the end. "Let it out," said Tyler when it was his turn. _

_"I'm sorry," she sobbed into his chest. "I must look like a wimp, right now."_

_"Not at all," said Reid rubbing her back. "It's okay to let it out. Nothing to be ashamed of."_

_"I'm trying really hard to stay strong right now," she told them. "But I can't help it."_

_"You are strong," Reid told her. "Strong people have emotions too. Don't forget that."_

_She nodded. "Thank you," she said._

_Meanwhile, Pogue watched on as Reid and Tyler tried to console Jessie. Later that night, he called to check up on her. "Hey Pogue!" she said into her phone. "What's up?"_

_"Hey Jessie!" he greeted in return. "Oh nothing, I just called to check up on you."_

_"I'm guessing either Reid and Tyler told you or you saw me today at school looking like a wreck?" she asked._

_"Maybe a little bit of both," he replied. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'll be fine," she said. "I feel a little better now that I told Caleb and that I had a good cry." She smiled._

_"I see that you're okay," he chuckled. _

_"Yeah… so, did you talk to Caleb today?" she asked curiously._

_"Uh, yeah, I did," he replied. "He didn't say anything about you if that's what you're asking."_

_"Oh," she said. "He probably doesn't feel bad or something."_

_"Jess, don't say that. I'm pretty sure he does," said Pogue. "If I didn't know any better, he just wants to give you time to get over him."_

_Jessie's voice broke. "I've been trying to hold back for so long and I can't help it, Pogue!" she cried. _

_Pogue was in a tough position and he didn't know how to help her. "It's okay," he said. "Let it out."_

_"I mean the last thing I want is for him to hate me." she continued. _

_"He can't hate you," he assured her. "That would be messed up if he did."_

_"Pogue, I'm still not over him," she told him. _

_"It takes time," he told her. _

_"I don't wanna lose him over some stupid feelings that will go away," she said._

_"I know," he said. "I'm sure you didn't lose him. Caleb would be an idiot if he's an asshole to you after last night."_

_"But he blew me off today," she said._

_"Jess, you're over-thinking it," Pogue said. "Just give him time. That's all I'm saying."_

_"Okay, I'll take your word for it," she sighed. _

_"I'm gonna give you your much needed space, now," he said. "So I'll talk to you later."_

_"Wait—" was all she could say but it was too late. He hung up. She sighed in frustration. _

_Caleb called her later the next night. "Hello?" she said into the phone._

_"Hey! You're still up!" he smiled._

_"Yeah, I was up doing some studying," she said. "What's up?"_

_"I heard you wanted me to call you," he told her._

_She cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Who told you that?" she asked curiously. She guessed he spoke to the guys._

_"No one," he said. _

_"Oh… Okay." She sighed._

_"I called to see how you're doing," he told her._

_"I'm fine," she answered. "I'm taking it for just what it is. I just really hope things are okay between us, Caleb. Even though, I'm not over you, I just don't wanna lose you over feelings I know are gonna go away."_

_He chuckled. "Well, just know that I will always be here for you."_

_"Okay," she smiled. "You don't know how happy I am right now. I'm glad things are okay between us, Caleb."_

_"I'm glad you're happy," he said._

_"Thanks," she said amusingly._

As he was driving home, he couldn't help but think of Jessie. "I'm coming, Jessie," he said to himself. "I'll see you soon." Then, he continued driving.


	9. I'm Here Now

**A/N: Hello there! I got another one for you! And I think this is technically the moment you've all been waiting for! Don't worry, I won't spoil it for you! I just wanted to build up the suspense XD! I'm really excited everytime I write this story because I know I have awesome readers like you to keep me going! Thank you! I'll try not to talk so much now so please: Enjoy! And don't forget to review! Positive reviews please! Pretty Please! Thank you!**

**P.S. Remember, I do not own anything from BOF or the Covenant! Just my OC! Anyways, please read and enjoy! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"Thanks for dinner, Chase," she told him as he walked her to her door.

"No problem," he smirked at her. "I would like to have dinner with you like this again."

She sighed. "Chase, you're sweet and all," she said. "But I have my sights set on someone else. I'm sorry." She tried not to sound rude.

He looked sad but understood. "It's okay," he said. "I understand. But if you're free at all, just give me a call." He took out and pen and grabbed her hand and started writing his phone number.

The door opened just in time for Jessie to pull her hand away swiftly. "What do we have here?" Jack suavely asked then turned to Jessie.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like," she shook her head.

"Really? What happened to Woo Bin?" he asked sternly.

"I'll tell you later," she said. "If you'll excuse me, I'll head to bed now." She stepped inside and turned to Chase. "Good night, Chase."

"Good night, Jessie," he said from behind.

Once she disappeared from view, Jack turned to Chase. "Who are you?" he asked crudely.

"I'm Chase," he held out his hand to shake. "Chase Collins."

Jack just glared at him without shaking his hands. "I want you to know something, Chase. I would like you to stay away from my daughter. If you can do that, then great. That'll be all. Good night." Before Chase could say anything, Jack slammed the door in his face. Chase clenched his fists angrily.

"You're making this a lot easier for me, Jessie," he said to himself. He saw a tenant walking towards him and went into his unit. As soon as the tenant was out of view, Chase's eyes flashed black and with a gust of wind, he disappeared from view.

* * *

That Monday, Jessie found herself eating lunch by herself at school. Woo Bin was avoiding her. Jun Pyo was still in the hospital so it was just Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin at school that day. When they were roaming around the school that morning, it was a huge turnout as always, the guys were walking towards her she stopped briefly to look up at them and they glanced at her, especially Woo Bin. He stared briefly at her and continued walking. She felt her heart sink. It reminded her of the time Caleb avoided her after she told her she was in love with him. She didn't have feelings for Caleb anymore but with Woo Bin, it was different. In a way, she felt safe when she was with him and for him to be blowing her off hurt her even more.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" she heard a voice and looked up: Jan Di.

"Not at all," Jessie gestured for her to sit.

"Are you okay?" Jan Di asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said stiffly. "Thanks for asking. I had a date with Woo Bin last night."

Jan Di's eyes widened. "So I heard," she said. "What happened?"

"Jun Pyo happened, that's what." Jessie answered and Jan Di looked up. "How is he anyways?"

"I didn't go see him yet," said Jan Di.

"I thought he's your boyfriend," Jessie said.

"I've been busy lately," she said dryly.

"Are you gonna go see him though?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Yeah, when I'm not too busy," Jan Di answered quickly and started eating her lunch.

"Oh," was all Jessie can say. She was too drained from the night before to carry on a conversation. Jan Di and Jessie ate their lunch in silence.

Just then Jessie's phone rang, not conscious of who was calling her she answered. "Hello?- Yes, this is Jessica Davis.- What?- What happened to him?- I'm on my way!" she hung up and began gathering her things as fast as she can.

Jan Di looked on in confusion. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"It's my dad," Jessie told her. "He's in the hospital, I have to get there as fast as I can."

* * *

Caleb woke up again in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He immediately called the guys. "It's happened again," he told them. "I'm leaving for Seoul as soon as I can, right now."

"How are you gonna do that?" Pogue asked yawning. "I don't think they have an earlier flight, Caleb."

"I'm not taking a plane, Pogue," said Caleb as he was getting dressed.

"Wait a minute—" was all Pogue could say.

"Exactly."

"That a boy!" exclaimed Reid. "I knew you were gonna go for it! I'm with you on this one all they way, Caleb."

"Me too," Tyler chimed in.

"Okay fine," sighed Pogue.

"I'll meet you guys there," he said before hanging up. As soon as he was packed and dressed. His eyes flashed black and he disappeared from his bedroom.

* * *

"You really don't have to come with me," said Jessie as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Ironically, it was the same hospital where Jun Pyo was staying which gave Jan Di an opportunity to go see him.

"I'm here now," Jan Di told her. "You're my friend, I'm sure you can use the company."

Jessie thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks." She smiled. "I really appreciate it."

Jan Di smiled in return. Jessie rushed over to the information desk and asked the nurse where her father was. The girls were redirected to the third floor in Room 370. Jessie was anxious as the elevator slowly took them to the third floor. Once the doors opened she started walking fast which worried Jan Di.

"Take it easy, Jessie," she said as she grabbed Jessie's arm.

"My dad's in the hospital, Jan Di! How can I take it easy?" she exclaimed but calmed when she saw Jan Di's sad facial expression. "Alright, I'm sorry. I can't help it."

Jan Di nodded. "I understand," she told her and began helping her look for the room where her friend's father was staying. They finally arrived. "I think this is it."

Jessie turned to look. "You're right," she smiled at Jan Di. "Thanks."

When they went inside, the state of her father broke her heart. He was attached to machines and IVs, almost as if he'd been in a coma all is life. She ran over to him and took his hand into hers. "Daddy?" she called out. "It's me, Jessie. Can you hear me?"

No answer.

"Dad, if you can hear me," her voice broke. "Please squeeze my hand."

Still no answer.

Jan Di's heart sank as she watched Jessie try to speak to her father. She left the room briefly and grabbed the nearest doctor. "Excuse me, doctor?" she asked and he turned to her. "The patient in Room 370, can you tell me what exactly happened to him?"

"Are you family?" he asked curiously.

"No," she answered shaking her head. "I'm his daughter's friend."

"Is she here?" he asked.

Jan Di nodded and led him to the room.

Jessie looked up and wiped away her tears. She stood up and walked over to Jan Di and the doctor. "Hi," she said softly.

"You're Jessica, right?" the doctor asked.

She nodded. It was quiet for a long moment. "May I ask what happened to him, doctor?" she asked suddenly.

"He was rushed to the hospital earlier today because someone at work heard him feeling ill and weak. He has a severe fever over 105 degrees and before you came, he went into shock." Jessie's eyes widened and gasped. "All those wounds? Those are bites. Spider bites. I think the allergic reaction to those bites triggered the shock."

Jessie opened her mouth to talk but was speechless. Jan Di's eyes also widened and when her friend couldn't speak she asked finally, "Will he be okay, doctor?"

"He's stable at the moment," said the doctor. "We're keeping a close eye on him in case his heart rate increases."

"Thank you, doctor," Jan Di nodded.

"Call me if you need anything," he said, the girls nodded and he left.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jan Di asked finally.

"He said spider bites, right?" Jessie turned to Jan Di.

Jan Di nodded.

"First, Jun Pyo and now my dad," Jessie started. "Something weird's happening Jan Di and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

"But how?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jessie answered. "I don't know, but I gonna find out."

* * *

Woo Bin was with Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong at the F4 headquarters when his phone rang. "I have to take this," he told the two guys.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong looked on in confusion. "Something about him seems odd," said Yi Jeong. "He's more secretive lately."

"Makes me wonder what happened with him and that Jessie girl," said Ji Hoo.

"Have you considered what Jun Pyo was saying?" Yi Jeong asked suddenly.

Ji Hoo turned to look at him. "Yeah, I have." He answered. "I don't know what to say."

"All I can say is that weird things have happened since she moved here and I don't think it's gonna end well," said Yi Jeong. "I can feel it."

Woo Bin entered the room and the two guys turned to him. "Hey, I'm back." He said.

"Who were you talking to?" Yi Jeong asked.

"I was talking to some of my people about some information I needed about someone," he answered uneasily.

"And who is this person specifically?" asked Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin was silent. "Just someone I'm curious about," he finally answered.

"Are you trying to learn more about that guy at the hospital by any chance?" asked Yi Jeong. "You know… the one you saw leaving with Jessie?"

Woo Bin nodded then sighed knowing that his friend was right. Since last night when he saw Jessie and that mysterious guy, he couldn't help but be curious as to who he was. All day, he had his people try to find out more about the guy but they could only get a name: Chase Collins, who is from Boston. Whoever this Chase guy was, something about him doesn't feel right and Woo Bin is willing to get to the bottom of it, once and for all. He had a gut feeling that Jessie is in danger and he had to protect her before it's too late. When he was on the phone earlier, he had asked a few of his bodyguards to keep an eye on Jessie.

Then suddenly, Jan Di entered the premises thus surprising the F3 guys. "Hey, Dry Cleaners," greeted Yi Jeong. "What brings you here?"

She looked down at her feet as she answered. "I-uh… came to see how Goo Jun Pyo is doing."

"Didn't you go see him?" asked Ji Hoo. "He's still in the hospital. He'll be fine though."

"Oh," she said. "Thanks for telling me." She nodded then she turned to leave slowly.

"Wait a minute," Ji Hoo said suddenly and she turned back around. "There's another reason why you're here."

She stood still and her eyes widened, then she looked down at her feet.

"What is it?" asked Yi Jeong and Woo Bin looked on curiously.

"It's Jessie," she answered softly.

Woo Bin panicked and ran up to Jan Di. "Jessie? What happened to her? Is she okay?" he exclaimed. "Tell me!" he ordered as Yi Jeong tried to contain him.

"Hey, man! Calm down!" Yi Jeong exclaimed but instead Woo Bin ignored him.

"Her father's been hospitalized," she answered. "He suffered the same way Goo Jun Pyo did."

Woo Bin's eyes widened and Yi Jeong finally loosened his hold on him. He turned to Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong, who were both flabbergasted at the moment. "Oh no," he said softly. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

As soon as he arrived at the hospital, Woo Bin immediately ran over to the front desk about Jack Davis' whereabouts. When the hospital refused to give him information, he had to try another approach: bribery. Bribing was one of the easiest methods and it worked. Since it was no surprise she was pining over Woo Bin's charm, he even offered her his phone number so that she'll give him the information he wanted and in no time, she told him Jack's room number. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate it," he said one last time and winked at her. The receptionist blushed.

He rushed to the elevator but was growing impatient when it went floor to floor so he found the staircase and ran upstairs. When he made it to the third floor, he was catching his breath and felt beads of sweat pouring over his face. He took a moment to wipe it with his handkerchief. He walked along the halls to find the right room number and finally stumbled upon room 370. He peered inside to find a man attached to IVs and machines and beside him was his daughter.

When Jessie heard someone enter the room she immediately stood up, dried her tears, and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Woo Bin. She smiled briefly then frowned again. She burst into tears and on instinct ran into his arms. He was first taken by surprise then held her in return. As she cried he tried his best to console her. "It's okay," he said softly. "I'm here now."

* * *

"Alright, we're here now," Pogue said as the other guys arrived and they met Caleb in front of a building of a hotel where they would be staying. "So what now?"

"I'm thinking about it, right now," he answered. "We have to lay low for now. We can't let Jessie know we're here. You two," he looked at Reid and Tyler. "When she calls you, act completely normal."

"Got it," said Reid.

"How long do you think we're gonna lay low?" asked Tyler.

"Just a few days until I'm sure," Caleb sighed. "In the meantime, feel free to do whatever you please but _don't_, and I mean _don't_ do anything _stupid_." He looked especially at Reid. "You got that?"

"Alright, whatever you say, _Dad_!" Reid held up his hands in defeat. Tyler snickered and Reid glared at him.

"What should we do first?" asked Tyler as he was looking through his tourist guide.

Reid smirked when a group of attractive girls walked past him. "I think I like it here already," he said and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Great. We're not even here for 30 minutes and that's the first thing you think of," Pogue grumbled.

"What?" Reid asked in confusion as the guys followed Caleb into the building. "What did _I _do?"

* * *

**A/N: Thought I'd add a little humor lol. Enjoy! (P.S. I deleted this chapter temporarily because I had to fix something but now it's posted so enjoy!)**


	10. Jessie's New Boyfriend

**A/N: Hello loyal readers! Here's another one for you! Enjoy! Writing this story just made me love Kim Joon (aka Woo Bin) even more! He has the sexiest voice ever! Since the other F4 guys are getting some love I just thought Kim Joon deserved as much love as his other co-stars! So that's why I'm writing this... But anyways, thank you for your kind reviews! I wouldn't wanna disappoint you! Your reviews are keeping going and I wanna thank you! I know I thanked you so many times but I really appreciate it! Thank you! Your reviews help me have fun with writing this story so here you go! **

**P.S. Like I said before, I do NOT own anything from The Covenant and BOF, just my OC. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"Miss?" the nurse said as she walked in on Woo Bin and Jessie's embrace.

Jessie immediately pulled away from Woo Bin and looked at her. "Yes?" she asked.

The nurse sighed. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"Oh," she said and she slowly gathered her things. "I'm sorry. I'll leave then, thanks for letting us know."

"It's okay," said the nurse.

Jessie looked over at her father, who was still sound asleep. "Will he—"

"Yes, he's in good hands," she answered. "We're keeping a close eye on him. We'll let you know if something comes up."

"Okay," Jessie nodded. "Thank you so much."

"Good night, you two," the nurse said.

"Good night," Woo Bin and Jessie said at the same time. Then the nurse left.

"Come on," he said taking her hand in his. "I'll take you home."

She glanced at him. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." she followed him as they were leaving the hospital together.

"No problem," he assured her. "Just know that I'm here for you."

She smiled at him. Once they made it to his car, he opened the passenger side door for her. As soon as they were settled, he shifted the car into gear and drove into the night.

* * *

Jessie had been checking up on her father everyday for the past week. When he finally woke up, she breathed of sigh of relief. "Hey!" she smiled. "You're awake."

He looked around for a moment not aware of where he was. "Where am I?" he asked trying to sit up. Jessie rushed over to help him.

"You're in the hospital," she answered as she took a chair and sat beside him.

"How did I get here?" he asked in confusion.

"Supposedly, according to the doctors, you were admitted for a fever and an allergic reaction," she told him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "An allergic reaction? To what?"

"Spider bites," she said pouring him a glass of water.

"How did that happen?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "You mean, you don't remember what happened to you?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't. Do you know what happened to me?"

"Only the bits and pieces," she answered. "I mean, I got a phone call from Shinhwa and they told me you were here. I rushed over as fast as I could. It really doesn't matter how whatever happened, happened to you. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." She took his hand and smiled at him.

He grinned in return. "Did I ever tell you you're the best daughter ever?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy," she chuckled. "You've said it millions of times before."

"But it's true," he told her. "I love you, Jessie."

"I love you too, Dad," she said then leaned over to kiss him on his forehead.

There was a knock on the door. Jessie looked up to find Woo Bin standing in the doorway. "Hey!" she ran up to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just came to see how your dad was doing," he smiled. "I see that you're well, sir."

Jack chuckled. "Thanks for your concern. Jess, I like him already." He said. "You know, Jessie, he's the first guy since your friends back in Ipswich that's been concerned about my well-being."

"I feel so honored," Woo Bin chuckled.

Jessie blushed. "That's nice," she said looking down at her feet. Then looked up at him and pulled him aside, "I get the feeling you're not here because of my dad. Is there another reason?" her tone was serious.

Woo Bin cleared his throat. "Jun Pyo goes home today," he told her. "Now is your chance to talk to him."

Jessie's eyes widened. She had to think it over. Woo Bin took her home that first night Jack was in the hospital she told him about talking to Jun Pyo about what happened that time he was bitten by spiders. She had a feeling she could asked the Sons for help if Jun Pyo gave her information. A while back at the Spencer Academy library she did research on the her best friends' family history. She had read somewhere about spiders relating to a spell only the Covenant knows of. "Will he be willing to talk to me though?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to try," he answered.

She sighed then glanced at her father, who was clearly curious. "I know, but—"

"Go," Jack said suddenly.

Jessie and Woo Bin were both now staring at him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Believe me, Jess. I wanna know what happened to me, too," he told her.

She was reluctant. "Will you be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "If I need anything, I'll just call the nurse. Now if I really need you, I'll call you."

Jessie sighed. "Okay," she said walking over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "If you need anything, _anything_ at all. Call me, okay?"

"I will," he said finally. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too," she said at last. Then she followed Woo Bin as he led her to Jun Pyo.

* * *

Jun Pyo was gathering his things as Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, Jan Di, and Ga Eul were waiting for him. "How does it feel to leave?" asked Yi Jeong finally.

"It feels wonderful!" he grinned widely. "I didn't think I'd be leaving at all."

"We were all worried about you," said Ji Hoo as he glanced at the girls and Yi Jeong then turned to Jun Pyo. "I don't know how this could happen to you."

"I don't know either," Jun Pyo agreed. "I don't think I wanna find out."

"Did you guys hear about that dead kid?" Jan Di asked suddenly.

"Yeah, we did," answered Yi Jeong sighing. "I don't know how that could happen at our school. Hey Jun Pyo, what's your mother doing about this situation?"

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes as everyone turned to him. "Secretary Jung told me that the old witch is trying to get the cops to look into it and at the same time she's trying to do some damage control or something."

Just then, someone entered the room. Everyone turned to find Woo Bin hand in hand with Jessie. Jun Pyo glared at her. "What the hell is she doing here?" he asked coldly.

Woo Bin was about to answer but Jessie cut him off, "I just had a few questions."

"I'm not answering them," he said dryly.

Woo Bin chimed in. "Just let her ask, man. She can help you. That is, if you let her."

Jun Pyo turned to face Jessie. "And what do you know?"

"I know enough," she answered.

"Ask away," he said.

"Do remember what happened before you were rushed here?"

"Not really," he answered. "I just remembered falling asleep. Then I had some weird dream."

"About what?" asked Yi Jeong.

"I don't know if I was awake or anything but it felt real," Jun Pyo continued. "I saw a from of a guy then he disappeared, then I felt something touching me, crawling on me to be exact. I slapped it away but it felt as if more and more were crawling on me that's when I woke up to find hundreds of spiders crawling all over me. I remembered screaming uncontrollably, I tried to get them off but more and more kept coming," he was clearly traumatized as he started to tremble. "I felt cold the next morning and asked my butler to call a doctor then the next thing I know, I was here." He took a deep breath.

"Do you remember what the guy looked like?" she asked curiously.

Jun Pyo shook his head. "It was too dark. I didn't see his face."

Jessie turned to Woo Bin. "What's going on?" Woo Bin took her hand. "Do you know something about this?"

"I think so," she nodded.

"Well, what is it?" demanded Yi Jeong.

"It's not that simple," she turned to him. "If I tell you guys, you won't believe me."

"Weird things have been happening since you moved here," Ji Hoo told her. "Jun Pyo was rushed to the hospital, so was your father and now a student of Shinhwa is dead. I get the feeling it's connected somehow. So try us."

"Wait. A kid died?" her eyes widened and they nodded as she glanced at everyone. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

"Is this it?" asked Tyler as he was driving the guys to the hospital. They heard about what happened with Jack and wanted to check up on him.

Reid looked up from the map, "Yep. This is it." he turned to Caleb and Pogue. "We're here."

"How do you think he'll be when he sees us?" Pogue asked Caleb.

Caleb sighed. "I don't know," he said. "He may be happy or unhappy, who knows? All that matters is that he's okay." They entered the building.

Caleb tried to acquire information about Jack's whereabouts to no avail. Even Reid's charm wouldn't help. The four Sons had to use the last resort: Using. When no one was looking all of their eyes flashed black and they finally found Jack's room. Once they got to his room, they found Jack watching TV. They entered the room and Jack was surprised to see Jessie's four best friends from the States. "Hey boys!" he beamed at them. "What are you guys doing here in Seoul? Does Jess know you're here?"

"Hi, Mr. Davis," greeted Caleb. "We heard about what happened to you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he told them. "Thanks for asking. You know, Jessie was just here before you came. She just left with her new boyfriend. Nice guy, I like him."

Caleb's eyes widened. "Boyfriend?" he repeated. Jack nodded smiling. "I didn't know Jessie had a boyfriend." He was taken by surprise.

"She didn't tell you?" Jack asked.

"No," the guys murmured.

"That's odd," he cocked an eyebrow. "I thought she'd tell you by now."

"Me too," Tyler chimed in.

"Mr. Davis, we're not just here to see how you're doing," started Caleb. "We were wondering: Do you remember what happened to you?"

Jack tried to sit up and the four Sons rushed over to help him but he shook them off. "No," he shook his head. "According to Jessie and the doctors, they said I was bitten by spiders or something and I suffered a severe fever. Why do you ask?"

The boys glanced at one another. "We were just curious, that's all," answered Pogue.

Jack fumbled with the remote. "Ah… Damn it!" he grumbled. "Nothing interesting is on! Every time I change the channel this thing on Shinhwa keeps coming up."

The boys turned to the TV. The headline on the news read:

**BREAKING NEWS: Student at Shinhwa High School dies of a drug overdose.**

They boys glanced at each other again then turned to Jack. "Guys? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I hate to break it to you, Mr. Davis," Caleb told him. "But we have to get going."

"Oh," Jack said. "Okay, well I'll tell Jessie you stopped by."

"No!" Caleb exclaimed. "Don't tell her yet. Can you promise us that?"

Jack nodded reluctantly and finally said. "Okay, I won't tell her." he sighed.

"Thanks Mr. Davis, we really appreciate it," said Reid.

Jack nodded. "I'm glad you guys are here," he smiled at them. "I know my Jessie will be safe when you guys are around."

"That's what we're here for," Pogue said proudly.

"Come visit me anytime, okay?" he told them.

"No problem, sir," said Tyler. "We will." He smiled at Jack.

"Bye boys!" Jack said finally.

"Bye, Mr. Davis," the Sons said at last. Then they departed from the hospital.

* * *

Woo Bin took Jessie to his favorite sushi place that night. "What is this about?" she asked curiously.

"Last week," he answered broadly. Jessie caught on quickly and looked down. "You owe me a date," he smirked and led her inside.

Once they were settled at a corner booth, she sighed. "Even after what I told you and the guys today?" she asked. She told them about her research back in Ipswich but did not reveal anything about the Power. They found it hard to believe, but Woo Bin told her to give them time. He believed her and she sensed his sincerity.

He nodded.

"I'm really sorry about last week," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "It's not your fault."

"I really am," she reached over for his hand. "I want you to know that."

"I accept your apology," he smirked at her, then he changed the subject. "Let's eat. Eat as much as you want."

"Thanks, I'm starving," she informed him. "I haven't been eating real food this whole week!"

"You shouldn't do that," he said. "Promise me you won't do that again."

"I promise," she smiled. "Now I'm curious about something." She said suddenly.

He cocked an eyebrow. "And what might that be?" he asked stylishly.

"There are many eating places here in Seoul," she started. "But why sushi?"

"I was in the mood for it," he answered coolly. "And I happened to know that it's a certain someone's favorite food." He smirked at her.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Really? And how did you know it was this certain someone's favorite?" Knowing the answer, she kicked him from under the table.

"Ow!" he screamed. "What was that for?"

"You're sweet for knowing I love sushi, Woo Bin, but this whole 'knowing things' about me is starting to freak me out," she said. "I know your family has ties to the underground and stuff but don't think I won't come after you if you pull another stunt like this again." she warned him.

"I'm sorry," his tone was sincere. "I won't do it again. It's just that I really like you and I wanted to learn more about you, that's all."

Jessie's eyes widened. "You… like me?" she blushed and chuckled silently.

He nodded coyly. She smiled at him. On impulse, he moved closer to her and gently leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was soft at first but Jessie pulled him closer to her which deepened the kiss.

"Ahem…" Woo Bin and Jessie pulled away from each other and looked up at the waiter.

"Food's here," Woo Bin said suddenly.

"Yep," Jessie smiled. "Thank you." She told the waiter, he nodded and left them alone.

* * *

The four Sons were eating at the same place that night. They were discussing what they saw earlier on TV. "We have to do something about this, Caleb," Pogue said.

"I know, Pogue," he took a breath. "I know."

"What can we do?" asked Reid.

"We can start looking for him," chimed in Tyler.

"HOW CAN WE WHEN WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?" Caleb pounded his fist on the table causing the guys and everything on the table to jump.

"Caleb, calm down, man," Pogue tried to reason with him.

"HOW CAN I? SOMEONE DIED AND WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT!" he exclaimed. "Worse, he's gotten to Jack and for all we know, Jessie might be next!"

"Jessie's fine," said Tyler suddenly.

Caleb looked at him. "Tyler, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked angrily.

"She's right behind you, at that back booth," answered Reid.

Caleb turned around and found Jessie making out with some guy. _So, that's her boyfriend,_ he thought. He felt his heart sink. When she and the guy pulled away from each other she was laughing and smiling. She was happy.

* * *

**So there you go! What do you think? Haha...**


	11. Bliss

**A/N: Hello there! Here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure! I'm telling you, I had a lot of fun writing this one! I was rewatching some episodes of BOF today and I can't help but fall in love with Kim Joon! He's soo sexy! And that soothing voice? *Melts* I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please, don't forget to review! I'd greatly appreciate it! I'm working on Chapter 12 right now! Hopefully I'll have that one done in no time! I started this chapter earlier today and just finished it today! Woot! I'm on a role! Again, don't forget to review! Thank you! Positive reviews are highly recommended!**

**P.S. As I was saying, I do NOT own anything from BOF or The Covenant. Just my OC. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"Shit!" Caleb hissed. The four Sons were trying to duck in case Jessie caught sight of them.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" whispered Tyler.

"That's easy, Tyler," started Reid. "We'll leave quietly." He smirked.

Caleb knowing exactly what Reid meant, glared at him. "Don't even think about it. You're just gonna expose us."

"It's just an idea," Reid retorted back.

"Caleb," chimed in Pogue. "We're running out of options. Reid's idea is not a bad one, you know."

Caleb looked over his shoulder to see if Jessie was still behind him. He sighed. "Fine," he said. "Let's go out towards the back and get out of here."

"I don't see a back door," said Tyler.

"I meant the back towards the bathroom," he told Tyler. "We'll go into the men's room when no one's around and Use there. That way, she won't know we're here."

"Good idea," said Reid.

"Reid, you and Tyler go first, and Pogue and I will meet you guys there in a bit," he nodded to them. "Pogue, take care of the bill." Pogue nodded and gestured for a waiter.

Reid and Tyler left for the restroom. Once Pogue paid the bill, Caleb turned around one last time to look at Jessie, who was enjoying her date. "Come on, Caleb. Are you coming?" Pogue asked tugging at Caleb's sleeve.

Caleb turned to Pogue and sighed. "Yeah, let's go," he said and they left.

* * *

"Now where are you taking me?" Jessie asked as Woo Bin was driving around Seoul. She was all smiles since they kissed at the restaurant. She never thought she'd meet such an amazing person when she moved to Seoul yet here she was with the guy she liked.

He couldn't help but smile in response to her question. "Can't tell you."

"Fine," she pouted then crossed her arms. "I won't ask anymore. I'll just go along with you since that's what I'm doing anyways. I'm warning you that if you're gonna take advantage of me, I have a bottle of pepper spray in my bag and I'm not afraid to use it."

He glanced at her then shook his head and laughed. "Relax, I'm not gonna do anything to you. Besides, I'm not gonna pressure you into doing anything you're not ready for."

She smirked. "I'll take your word for it," she said and sat in silence as he drove.

He drove into the darkness and Jessie felt her heart racing. _Where is he taking me?_ she thought. Just then, he pulled his car over and Jessie finally got to see the sight of the Han River. Her eyes brightened, she opened her mouth to speak but was instead speechless. It was like a dream. She only saw pictures of the Han River and to be able to see it in person felt magical. "Oh, my gosh!" she exhaled. She turned to Woo Bin and grinned widely.

He smiled in return. Then he got out the car and ran over to her side and opened the door for her. He then held out his hand as she took hit, he then led her to take a closer look where the Han River bridge stood brightly ahead of them. She was still amazed at the beautiful sight. When she finally found the courage to say something she turned to him. "Why'd you take me here?" she asked.

"I thought I'd give you a bit of a mini-tour around the city and this is the first place I can think of," he said smoothly. "What? You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that," she shook her head. "I love it. It's beautiful, what's not to like?"

"Well, I'm glad you do," he said walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist which sent chills down her spine. When he felt her shaking, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she turned her head to face him. "I'm kind of cold." She said rubbing her arms.

He let her go briefly, took off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. "There, you'll stay warm this way." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist as he stood behind her. They continued to take in the sight of the Han River in front of them.

"Thanks," she smiled then turned to kiss on the cheek. "You didn't have to do that."

"Why? Is it wrong for a boyfriend to want to keep his girlfriend warm?" he asked wittily.

Her eyes widened. "Boyfriend?" she cocked an eyebrow.

He smiled then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Yes, you heard right," he said soothingly. "So you'll be my girlfriend?"

"What do you think?" she asked sharply. "Of course, silly!" she giggled. "Do you wanna know something?"

"Yes," he said, his voice hot against her skin.

"I'm really happy, right now," she answered. "My dad's doing fine, and now, I have you. I suddenly feel as if all is right in the world." she smiled.

He loosened his hold on Jessie then slowly turned her body to face him. Then, he slowly leaned in to kiss her deeply. Jessie felt as if she was floating on a cloud. He pulled away briefly. "I'm happy and you're happy. Things are right in the world," he whispered then leaned in once again to kiss her.

* * *

"Hey, man," Pogue said when he saw Caleb standing outside taking in the view of Seoul on the balcony of their hotel room. "Are you okay? You've been quiet all night long." He joined Caleb and handed him a cup of coffee.

Caleb looked up. "Hmm? Thanks," he said accepting the coffee. He sighed. "To answer your question: Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," said Pogue. "I saw that look on your face when you saw Jessie and that guy. I'm telling you that you picked the wrong time to have feelings for her."

"How did you know?" Caleb asked taking a sip of his coffee. Pogue was right on point with the accusations and Caleb wasn't going to deny it.

"Magic," Pogue replied sarcastically. Caleb glanced at him. "No, Caleb, it was obvious right from the get-go when you kept talking about her since she moved here. You sealed the deal when you told me at the crypt that you wouldn't forgive yourself if something ever happened to her. And the look on your face when you saw her and that guy tonight. Whatever happened to you and Sarah?" Pogue asked curiously.

"We broke up," he replied dryly. "It was after Jessie left though."

"Tsk tsk tsk… Oh, Caleb," Pogue continued. "You know that time she told you how she felt and you rejected her? Well she told me that even though she was hurt by what you told her, she was willing to move on for you. She's happy. I'm just saying, Caleb, if you're here to try to win her over, it's too late, she's doing what you wanted her to do when you rejected her a year ago."

"What if she changes her mind?" asked Caleb.

Pogue sighed. "Caleb, as your best friend, I will support you in what you do, but the Caleb I know will do the right thing. And I know that you'll find it in your heart to do the right thing even if it's for the one you love." Pogue patted his best friend's back and disappeared into the room.

Caleb sighed at Pogue's last words and continued taking in the beautiful scenery of Seoul in the nighttime.

* * *

When Woo Bin and Jessie arrived at her apartment building he asked, "Are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked. "I don't wanna leave you home alone."

Jessie nodded. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." she answered.

"I can stay the night if you want," he offered. Jessie's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch." He chuckled.

"It's fine," she assured him. "Besides, I have to get up in the morning to see my dad at the hospital. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"The least I can do is take you out for breakfast tomorrow morning," he proposed. "Please? For me?" he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Jessie groaned. "Fine," she said. "Be here at 8:00 sharp."

"Will do," he smirked.

Just when Jessie was about to step out of the car, Woo Bin pulls her in for one more kiss. The kiss was long and hard. "Good night," he told her.

"Good night," she smiled at him. She got out the car, shut the door and walked to the door to the building. Before opening it, she turned around one last time and waved good night to him.

Once she got into her apartment, she couldn't help but scream in delight and did the victory dance. She was too happy to be sleeping. She wanted to shout to the whole world that she was in love with the one and only Song Woo Bin but she considered her neighbors and decided against it. _Maybe next time,_ she thought. She was so happy that she decided to share the happy news with her four best friends.

She took out her phone and dialed Caleb's number. He answered after the second ring. "Hey Jess!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Caleb!" she exclaimed happily. "Are you busy?"

"Uh, no," he said. "Not really. What's up?"

"Before I answer that question, can you call up the guys?" she asked. "I wanted to share the good news with you guys, my best friends."

"Okay, sure. Hold on," he said. He signaled for the guys to come over to him as he put the phone on speaker. "The guys are here with me."

"Hey, Jess," Reid, Tyler, and Pogue said at once.

"Hey guys!" she sounded confused. "What are you guys doing at Caleb's? Is there a party I don't know about?"

Their eyes widened as they tried to think of an excuse as fast as they can. "Uh, no, we're just hanging out that's all. We're having some guy time," lied Reid. "Right guys?"

"Yeah," Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler said at once.

"What's this good news you have for us?" asked Caleb. He knew what it was.

"Okay, here goes," she started. "I have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "He's the most amazing guy ever!" she sighed.

The guys were not surprised but they tried their best to act surprised.

"That's nice," said Reid. "When can we meet him?" Caleb elbowed him. "Ow!"

"What was that? Reid, why did I hear you yelp?" asked Jessie.

"Caleb, just elbowed me," Reid answered.

"Caleb! Don't elbow Reid! That was suppose to be my job!" she joked. "And to answer your question, Reid. I'm not sure, we made it official tonight. We're waiting to break to his friends first."

"What's his name?" asked Pogue.

"His name is Song Woo Bin," she answered. The sound of his name sent chills down her spine. "I think I told you about him, didn't I, Caleb?"

"Yeah, you did," he answered dryly.

"Did Caleb tell you guys about him?" she asked.

"No, you didn't, Caleb," she could hear Reid in the background.

"Why didn't you tell us, Caleb?" asked Tyler.

She could hear Pogue groaning. "You two, quit making a big deal about this! If you wanna know more about the guy, just ask Jess. We're talking to her so ask away," he ordered. "You know, Caleb, is too caught up with other stuff to wanna tell you who Jess is or isn't dating."

"Wait, Caleb, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," he answered quickly. "I'm fine, Jess. Don't worry about me."

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "I'll take your word for it."

Caleb gestured for Reid and Tyler to change the subject since they were about to be exposed. "So tell us about the guy, Jess," insisted Reid.

"Okay, he is a member of those F4 guys I told you about," she started. "He's the sweetest one and did I mention, the hottest? He was the only one out of his friends who was the nicest to me." she giggled. "Okay, as I was saying, his family owns this construction enterprise called Il Shin Construction and he has connections to the mafia." Her tone was serious when she said the word 'mafia'.

"Whoa! The mafia?" Tyler chimed in. "That almost sounds awesome!"

"No, it doesn't," she said. "That's almost a little scary."

"How?" he asked.

"Hello? It's the mafia we're talking about here!" she exclaimed. "The thing is if you guys wanna meet him I want you to be nice because for all you know, his mafia underlings can whack you like the Sopranos."

"Oh, yeah, good point," he said. "Other than that, he seems nice."

"I agree with Tyler," chimed in Reid. "The guys and I would love meet him."

"Yeah, I think he'd like that too," she smiled. "I think you guys might like him. Let me tell you, I started to develop feelings for him when he saved me from being locked in a closet at school one time."

"How did that happened?" Pogue asked suddenly.

"Long story," she said.

"We got time," Pogue said.

"Okay, here goes," she started. "So I got detention for chewing gum."

Tyler chuckled. "Ha-ha, nice."

"Shut up, Tyler!" she yelled.

"Yeah, shut up, Tyler!" she could hear Reid in the background.

"As I was saying, I had to serve my detention by doing so janitorial work at the school that evening. I had to mop up after a bunch of punks who were playing a mean prank on one of my friends, and clean the windows, not to mention picking up trash on the soccer field after the guys finish with their rugby game."

"Sure sounds like a lot," Pogue said.

"It was," she continued. "Just when I got done, mopping up the floors, I went into the janitor's closet to grab more cleaning stuff and I came across this whole in the wall, big enough for a rat. I freaked out a little. Worst of all, as I was standing in the closet I felt as if I was being watched and I heard the door close behind me and that's when I started panicking a little. When I turned around I saw a swarm of spiders crawling out of that wall and I started screaming hysterically as I tried to twist the knob on the door but it was locked. I swear, I would've died of fright if Woo Bin didn't open the door. I told him and his friends what happened but when they went to check they were gone, almost as if they were never there."

Caleb got on the phone. "Wait, did you say spiders?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked curiously.

"Jessie," he sighed. "What did these spiders look like?"

Before she could answer there was a knock on her door. "Hold on," she said, "Someone's at the door." As she walked over to her door, she thought to herself, _Who is here this late at night?_ "Chase," her eyes widened when she found him standing at her doorstep. "I'll call you back," she said into the phone and hung up.

"Wait, Jessie!" Caleb screamed but it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Don't forget to review! Positively please! Thank you!**


	12. Surprise, Surprise!

**A/N: Hello again! Here's another one for you! I hope you enjoy it! I will work on Chapter 13 as soon as this one is edited and published! I'm glad you enjoy this! So here you go! Don't forget to review! Positively please! Thank you!**

**P.S. I do not own anything from BOF or the Covenant! Just my OCs so yeah. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"Shit!" Caleb pounded his fist into the wall. "He's there with her. He's at her home with her, right now!"

"How do you know?" Reid asked. "You took the phone and we didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation."

"I heard her say his name right before she hung up on me, Reid," he answered in frustration. "I'm gonna go to her right now." He said grabbing his jacket and started walking towards the door.

"Caleb," Pogue stopped him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Caleb glared at him. "It's all I can do. I mean I heard Chase's name before she hung up with me."

"Then, we're coming with you," Pogue said then turned to Reid and Tyler. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah," Reid and Tyler said as they both grabbed their jackets.

Caleb sighed. "Fine," he said. "Let's get going." Then they left the hotel together.

* * *

"Chase," Jessie was surprised to find him at her doorstep. "What are you doing here this late at night?"

"Hey Jessie," he smiled at her. "I just dropped by to check up on you."

"Oh, what for?" she asked curiously.

"I heard about what happened to your dad last week and I wanted to see how you were holding up," he answered. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I was a little preoccupied with something."

"Oh, it's fine. I understand," she told him. "I'm doing fine and my dad's doing fine. I'm gonna go see him first thing tomorrow morning. I'll tell him you stopped by. You're the second person who's done that, you know?"

Chase raised his eyebrows. "Really? Who was the other person?"

"Song Woo Bin," she smiled at the sound of his name.

"Oh so this was the person you were talking about?" Chase said amusingly.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah," she said. "He's been wonderful to me and my dad. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Chase repeated. "Since when?"

"Since tonight," Jessie answered. Then she changed the subject, "Is there another reason why you're here, Chase?"

"Right," he said. "I was about to ask if you wanted to go for a stroll with me. Maybe get something to eat, too?"

Jessie's eyes widened. "Oh," she said. "I thought I told you I am seeing someone?"

"I meant as friends," he said. "I didn't mean a date or anything."

"Gee," she said reluctantly. "That sounds nice and all but I've had a long day and I'm—" she faked a yawn—"getting really tired. Can I take a rain check?"

Chase was bummed. "I understand," he said. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, Chase," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he assured her. "Good night, Jessie."

"Good night, Chase," she bid him good night then shut the door behind him. She sighed out of guilt. "I'm really sorry, Chase." She walked to her bedroom and got ready for bed.

Chase showing up at her doorstep made her feel a sense of guilt. She thought if she met him sooner she would have liked him but from the start it was always Woo Bin. What was not to like about Chase? He was handsome, charming, smart, and athletic. Those are the qualities Jessie would look for in a guy but she saw Chase as a friend and nothing else. She wouldn't forget the day she met him was the day she almost died from drowning and he saved her. She owed him that much and his friendship was more important. But since then, she had an odd feeling when she was around him. It was a sense of fear. One of the main reasons behind that feeling was because Chase had this mysterious quality to him and she felt as if he was a mere illusion. She rarely saw him at school since meeting him nor had she seen him interact with anyone. She couldn't help but wonder: Who is Chase Collins? Why does his name sound familiar?

* * *

As soon as Chase was outside the building and went to a nearby alley, he suddenly said, "I know you're here."

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler appeared in front of him as Chase smirked. Caleb's eyes flashed black which sent Chase flying then he was soon pinned against the wall. As Reid and Tyler pinned him, Caleb's eyes went back to its normal color as he walked closer to him. "Why are you here?" Caleb asked coldly.

Chase laughed. "She's a beautiful girl," Chase answered. "I can understand why you guys are so protective of her. It's a good thing too otherwise I wouldn't pull the same stunt like I did with both of your girlfriends." He said emphasizing on what happened with Kate and Sarah, which angered especially angered Pogue. Pogue's eyes went black which sent Chase flying and landing hard on the ground under them. He grunted in pain and once he was incapacitated, Reid and Tyler pinned Chase against the wall once again. "I asked you," Caleb grabbed his neck. "Why are you here?"

Chase chuckled. "Oh, Caleb," he said through choked words. "What fun would that be?" he continued laughing which angered the Sons.

"We know what you did to Jack Davis and we heard about the heir of Shinhwa and the dead Shinhwa student," Pogue informed him.

"What's the meaning of all this? What the hell do you want, Chase?" Caleb asked angrily.

"I had to do _something_ to bring you guys here," Chase replied.

"I'm warning you," Caleb grabbed Chase by the collar. "Stay the hell away from Jessie."

"How can I do that when we're already friends?"

"Really?" Reid said angrily. "And what kind of friend sends their friend's father to the hospital?"

Chase was silent then smiled. "He had it coming," Chase answered uncaringly.

Reid's eyes flashed black and it sent Chase flying across the alley and on top of the aluminum trash cans. Chase, with his powers, levitated an aluminum trash can which went flying across the opposite direction towards the Sons. Caleb dodged it. The commotion caused a stir of onlookers, once the Sons were aware of the crowd, they together Used and disappeared from the alley leaving Chase immobilized and lying in the darkness.

* * *

Jessie felt something crawl up her arms while she was sleeping. She woke up and it was a tiny spider. "Shit!" she hissed. Then felt something else crawling up her legs, when she pulled the covers, there was a huge swarm of them crawling up her mattress. She screamed. "AHHH!" as she jumped off her bed, she reached over to turn on her lamp and found more and more crawling all over her bedroom. "AHHH!"

She woke up in a cold sweat and hyperventilated. The clock read 2:00 a.m. It was just a dream but for some reason it felt real. She could have sworn someone was in the room with her. She got up, slowly turned the knob to her bedroom door and glanced around the apartment. It was empty but she felt as if someone was in the apartment with her, watching her. "Hello?" she called out. "Is someone here?"

No answer.

_Maybe I'm going crazy,_ she thought. She walked over to the cabinet grabbed a glass then walked over to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of water. A glass of water was what she needed since she was parched, she thought. She was clearly shaken up about something but was not sure what. She went back to her room and slept with the light on for the rest of the night. She wanted to call the Sons or even Woo Bin but she didn't want them to worry too much about her. _Maybe I'll call them tomorrow night because I got a bad feeling,_ she thought then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"How is she?" asked Pogue. The Sons were standing outside of Jessie's building when the crowd died down and left for the night. It was no surprise that Chase disappeared after what happened in the alley.

"She was obviously scared but she's fine," answered Caleb. "She woke up in the middle of the night when I was in her apartment with her. It was like she could feel someone there with her, watching her." Caleb sighed, "I could understand that."

"You were just making sure she's okay, Caleb," assured Tyler. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know but she woke up for another reason," Caleb told them. "She had a nightmare and I can only guess what it was."

"The Creation spell?" asked Pogue.

"Go figure," Reid said coldly.

"He's gotten to her again," Caleb told them. "We have to warn her first thing in the morning."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Pogue started to ask.

"We're gonna go surprise her?" asked Reid.

"Bingo," Caleb answered. "Let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The rest of the Sons nodded then drove back to their hotel.

* * *

The next morning, Woo Bin was enjoying his cup of coffee when a man was led into the house by his butler. "Young master," said his butler. "You have a guest."

Woo Bin looked up and his eyes widened when it was his private investigator. "Hey, I've been waiting for you," he greeted the man. "Do you have the information I asked for?"

"Yes, I do," answered the man. "I have the pictures you asked for. All I have to do now is find out more about them." He took out an envelope and handed it to Woo Bin.

In turn, Woo Bin handed him another envelope. "That's the first half," he said. "You'll get the second half when you find more information on them."

The man nodded and left. As soon as he was gone, Woo Bin took out the photos taken and began browsing. There were five guys in what appeared to be an alley outside Jessie's apartment building. Four of them were pinning the fifth one against the wall. He recognized Chase as the one against the wall but he'd never seen the other four guys before. The one who appeared to be their leader had dark, short almost-spiky hair and he was the tallest. The second guy had longer almost dirty blonde hair, and he appeared to be the most muscular of his friends. The third guy's most distinctive feature was his blonde hair and lastly, the fourth guy had dark short hair and he appeared to be the youngest. As Woo Bin continued browsing through the pictures, he noticed something eerie about these guys. What surprised him was that in the last few pictures taken of them, all of their eyes were black in one picture and in the next, they were back to normal. Woo Bin felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't help but wonder: Who are these guys? What do they have to do with Jessie?

He took out his phone and dialed Jessie's number. "Hey Jessie," he said.

"Oh, hey!" she said beaming. "Are we on for breakfast?"

He took a breath. "Yeah, about that…" he started. "Something came up."

"Oh," she said. "It's okay. I understand."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It's fine," she said. "You can tell me later. I have to go see my dad anyways. I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, I'll see you," he said. "I'm really sorry, Jessie."

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Before she hung up, he said, "Jessie."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said before hanging up.

* * *

Jessie sighed. "What the hell did you just do?" she asked herself. "He just told me he loved me and I couldn't say anything. Stupid! Stupid!" she said slapping herself.

She couldn't help but wonder why he had to blow her off at the last minute. _Was there something more important than having breakfast with your girlfriend? _she thought. She was disappointed. She gathered her things and left for the hospital to check up on her father.

When she got there, her father was enjoying his breakfast. "Hey there, pumpkin!" he beamed.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore," she told him. "You don't have to call me 'pumpkin'."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

She smirked and shook her head. Her expression turned somber suddenly.

Jack could sense her emotions. And couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong?"

Jessie sighed. "Nothing."

He was not convinced. "I don't believe it." he said. "Come on, you can tell me. I'm your father, I have a right to know."

"Fine," she said. "Woo Bin told me he loved me and I brushed him off."

Jack spit out his drink which startled Jessie. "He what?"

"Geez, Dad, did it surprise you that much?" she asked sarcastically as she tried to clean up after him.

"He told you he loved you?"

"You heard right," she answered.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked.

Jessie looked at her father in silence and finally said, "Yes, I do."

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know, Dad," she said. "This never happened to me before. I don't know how to take it."

There was an awkward pause. "He's a good guy," Jack said suddenly. "I approve 100%."

"Oh, Dad," Jessie rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm hearing this though. You? Approve of a guy for your daughter? Bravo!" she said sarcastically.

"It's true," he said. "It's just when I see you two together, you guys look happy. It's the first time I've seen you happy since moving here. I now think it's a good idea moving here in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if the deal with Shinhwa and the JK group works out we could've moved to New York," he said.

"You mean we could have stayed in the States?" her eyes widened.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," he suddenly felt guilty for mentioning it.

"It's okay," she said sighing.

"I'm also saying that when you're with Woo Bin, I know he'll keep you safe in case there's danger, you know?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked inquisitively.

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

Jessie took a moment to think it over. "You're right," she said then looked at the clock in the room. "I should be getting to school now. I'll come by to check on you later. So behave yourself while I'm gone, okay?"

"Will do," he said as she kissed him. "Have fun at school!"

"Bye, Daddy!" she exclaimed then left for school.

* * *

The whole day, Jessie tried looking for Woo Bin but to no avail, he was nowhere to be found. _What's going on?_ She thought.

Earlier, the students at Shinhwa gathered in front of the TV in the cafeteria when someone posted a picture of Woo Bin and Jessie getting cozy at the Han River. The headline read:

**F4's Prince Song Woo Bin dating Shinhwa's newest student: Jessie Davis.**

Jessie was then mobbed by a bunch of envious girls and at the same time, received much hate from the trio she met on her first day at Shinhwa. "First, Geum Jan Di takes our Gu Jun Pyo and now you! You took Woo Bin from us!" one of the girls exclaimed. "How dare you? What did you do to him? What spell did you put him under? Huh?" they asked as they shoved her.

"Push me one more time," Jessie threatened them. "Go ahead. Do it!" she got in their faces. They were intimidated and backed off. "I thought so." She said at last and walked off.

Suddenly her phone rang, not paying attention to the number she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jessie," Caleb voice came ringing on the other end of the line.

"Hey Caleb!" she exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," he said. "I'm just here with the guys, we're just going for a stroll."

"Sounds like fun," she said sarcastically. "I have a lot to tell you guys and I can use some advice. Can I call you later?"

"Sure," he said. "It sure is nice and sunny here." He continued.

"It's sunny in Ipswich?" Jessie was confused.

"Who said we were in Ipswich?"

"Caleb, what are you talking about?" just then, Jessie heard a bunch of girls screaming. A crowd gathered suddenly, "Hold on, I can't hear anything. I'm turning the volume up. You see, a crowd's gathering and when a crowd gathers, it's a sign that the F4 are coming."

"Oh, I see," Caleb said. "But when people crowd when the F4 _aren't_ around?"

Jessie thought it over for a moment. "That's a good question," she answered. "I have no idea. Watch where you're going, punk!" she called out as someone rushed past her. "Who the hell are they pining over now?" she asked herself. "Caleb, let me call you back, okay? Bye!" she hung up. "What's going on here?" she asked a student standing nearby.

"There are four hot guys here at Shinhwa!" she exclaimed. "They're so dreamy!"

"Are you talking about the F4?" Jessie asked.

"Nope!" she grinned widely. "I've never seen such hot foreigners before!" she giggled.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Foreigners?" she mumbled. She pushed through the crowd to see who the student was talking about. Just then, she saw a familiar face as the light from the entrance died down. Then four familiar forms appeared in front of her. Her eyes lit up when she saw them. Her four best friends, the Sons of Ipswich. She screamed in delight and ran over and jumped on whoever could catch her. "AHHH! OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed.

As soon as the other students found out Jessie knew them, they were bummed and the crowd died down. But Jessie and the guys didn't care, they were so happy to finally see each other. "I can't believe you guys are here!" she beamed as she grabbed each Son and pulled them in for a hug.

"Surprise!" Reid exclaimed as soon as he let her go.

* * *

**So there you go! Tell me what you think?**


	13. F4 Meets the Sons of Ipswich

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I know it's been a while since my last update but Writer's Block is getting to me! I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reading! Even though you're not reviewing, the story alerts are still appreciated! I might consider writing a sequel! Haha... you know... create a little spin-off for one of the characters? I'm still thinking about it lol. Anyways, the moment you're waiting for is finally here! Enjoy!**

**P.S.: I don't own anything from BOF or the Covenant! Just my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

The F4 guys watched from a surveillance camera overlooking the scene in their common room at the school as they saw the crowd gather when the four guys Woo Bin talked about entered. He showed his friends the photos he had his private investigator take outside of Jessie's building. They saw the black eyes and were suddenly suspicious. "What are they doing here?" asked Jun Pyo, which alerted Woo Bin, who was still skimming through the photographs.

They watched on as Jessie grabbed each of the guys for a hug. "I think that answers your question," answered Yi Jeong suddenly turning to Woo Bin, who was focused on the footage in front of him.

"Oh, so those are the friends she told us about," Jun Pyo announced. "They don't seem look like they know anything," he scoffed.

"Yo, Jun Pyo," Woo Bin warned him. "Watch it."

"Think about it, Woo Bin," Jun Pyo glanced at Woo Bin then turned his head to face the monitor. "What makes her think that those guys know about what's been going on here? They look completely clueless. What do you know about them?"

"She's told me about them but not a lot," Woo Bin answered. He felt a hint of jealousy watching Jessie interacting with those four guys. She's looked more happy knowing her friends were there, he wished he made her as happy.

"They seem to be a little too friendly with her, don't you think?" said Ji Hoo suddenly turning to Woo Bin. Without warning, he made his way to the door garnering the attention of his friends.

"Where are you going?" asked Yi Jeong.

Before Woo Bin could answer, Jun Pyo chimed in. "Let's go give Jessie's friends a warm welcome," he smirked. Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo were in tow.

Woo Bin stopped Jun Pyo, "Yo, Jun Pyo, whatever you're trying to pull, it stops now."

"What's the worse that can happen?" Jun Pyo asked. "There's nothing wrong with welcoming these guys into our school. I mean they came uninvited and I could have called security to escort them off-campus but what fun would that be?"

Woo Bin's eyes widened at that Jun Pyo's announcement, instead of retorting he gave in and allowed his friends to tag along as they were roaming the halls of Shinhwa to find his girlfriend and to finally meet those guys he was curious about: her friends. When they found her, her back was turned and she was still talking to her friends. The Sons spotted the F4 guys and the blonde one said something indistinctly Jessie and she turned around. Her eyes lit up when she saw them and she ran and jumped on Woo Bin the way she did with the four Sons. She couldn't stop smiling. "Hey!" she held onto him.

"Hey!" he chuckled. "How are you today?"

"I'm better, now that you're here," she answered then pulled away and their lips met. When she pulled away from the kiss, she finally said, "I want you to meet some very important people." She took his hand.

"Important?" he smiled. "What about me?"

"Don't worry, you're important too." she smiled. "I want you guys to meet my four best friends," she led the F4 to the four Sons. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Woo Bin and his friends: Goo Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo, and So Yi Jeong," She turned to them. "Guys, this is Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler, my best friends from Ipswich."

"It's nice to finally meet you guys," Woo Bin greeted them. "Jessie's told me a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope," Reid joked. Woo Bin attempted a laugh but the rest of the F4 guys had the last laugh. The Sons received somewhat of a death glare from Jun Pyo which was no surprise to Jessie.

"So what brings you guys here?" Jun Pyo asked coldly.

The Sons glanced at each other then at Jessie, who was also curious. "We promised Jessie we'd visit," Pogue answered.

Jessie nodded. "Right," she said, but was not convinced otherwise.

"Bullshit," Jun Pyo continued. "New girl's told me enough about you idiots. Those things happening here, you might know something. That's why you're here, to 'help'. What can you do to help? Nothing. You guys have no idea what's going on, even if you did I wouldn't believe you. I suggest you guys leave or I'll call my people so they'll show you your way out." Jessie's eyes widened.

"Jun Pyo," Woo Bin said sternly then turned to the Sons and Jessie. "Please forgive him, he's not a very open person."

Jessie turned to her friends, who were clearly angry at Jun Pyo's cruelness. She saw that Reid, who had the shortest temper, look as if he was about to Use on Jun Pyo and his friends the way he would with Aaron Abbott and his friends back in Ipswich. Jessie stood in front of her friends and glared at Jun Pyo. "What the hell is your problem? I mean if you're gonna be rude, be rude to me but not them. They didn't do anything to you," she said angrily. "Guys, let's get going," she told her friends and took Reid's hand, which surprised him, and Woo Bin, feeling his heart drop, watched on as she led them to the exit leaving the F4 guys speechless. Jun Pyo smirked while Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, and Ji Hoo watched on as they watched Jessie and her friends leave. Without warning, Woo Bin followed them and called out to her. "Jessie!"

Jessie turned around to find him running towards her and her friends. She sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm really sorry about him," he said. "You know how he is."

"You don't have to apologize," she said. "He should be apologizing to them, not me," she turned her head to face her friends, who were waiting for her.

"Hey Woo Bin!" Jun Pyo called out prompting everyone to look in his direction. He stood at the main entrance of the school, along with Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo. "What are you doing?"

Woo Bin turned to Jessie. "Just go," she said.

"Jessie—" she put her index finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about it," she shook her head. "My friends are here. I should get going." she turned to walk over to her friends.

On impulse, Woo Bin grabbed her arm which stopped her. She turned to face him, he pulled her in for an embrace. She took in his scent and sighed. "I'll call you later," he whispered tenderly. His velvety voice against her skin made her heart race. "I will talk to him about this." He pulled away momentarily then pulled Jessie in for a kiss that was long and hard. Caleb watched on as he watched Jessie kiss Woo Bin. He felt nothing but sorrow. He pulled away from Jessie, "Don't worry about it." was all she could say, and with his arm over her shoulder, they both walked towards the Sons.

He said to the Sons, "Guys, I'm really sorry about Jun Pyo. He's not like that, you know."

"Don't worry about it," Caleb said dryly. Then suddenly a thought came to mind, "Hey, man," he said walking over to Woo Bin, then put his arm over Woo Bin's shoulder prompting him to let go of Jessie. Caleb took a brief stroll with Woo Bin. The rest of the Sons tagged along, "I was thinking, since you're dating our Jessie. Me and the boys would really like to get to know you a little better. We can all hang out. You know? We wanna see if you're the right guy for Jessie. Does that sound nice, guys?" he smirked at the Sons.

"Yeah, it does," the rest of them said at once.

_Oh boy,_ Jessie thought. _I don't like the sound of this._ "Caleb…"

"It's okay, Jessie!" Caleb turned around to face her. Then he turned to Woo Bin who was listening intently. "How does that sound? You can bring your friends along too," he turned to glance at the F4 guys, who were clearly curious about what the Sons were talking about with Woo Bin.

Woo Bin hesitated but accepted nonetheless. "Sounds nice," he said glancing at his worried girlfriend. "I know a place where we can all hang out."

"Great," Caleb slapped him on the back which made Woo Bin jump. "We'll let Jessie know, she'll be ecstatic."

Jessie ran over to the boys and pulled her boyfriend away from her friends. "I'm so sorry about them," she told Woo Bin as she was glaring at her friends. "They enjoy embarrassing me, you know."

Woo Bin chuckled. "It's fine," he said. "They seem really nice. Besides, I would really like to get to know your friends a little better."

"Really now?" she cocked an eyebrow glancing at the Sons, who were staring back at the couple.

He nodded. "They also feel that way," he continued. "I'll bring the boys along too."

"After what just happened with Jun Pyo and my friends? Are you sure that'll work out?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that," he assured her. "I'll make sure, the F4 guys are on their best behavior. Just give them time, remember what I told you? To give them time, they'll warm up to your friends the way I have." He glanced and grinned at the Sons.

Jessie sighed. "Okay," she said. "I'll take your word for it."

He kissed her forehead, took her hand, and led her to her four best friends.

* * *

Jessie couldn't help but sigh and grin as the Sons were taking her home. _What am I feeling?_ She thought. _I'm in love. So this is what it feels like?_

She spent the entire ride home gushing about him. He had the most beautiful round eyes, an amazing smile, and the most soothing voice. Every time she heard his velvety voice, her heart starts racing. She giggled thinking about it prompting the Sons to turn to her. They found it amusing watching her because she was clearly smitten with this Woo Bin guy.

"Where are you guys staying?" she asked after her monologue about Woo Bin.

"We're staying at this hotel," answered Caleb, who was driving.

"Oh," was all she can say.

"Why do you asked?" Caleb glanced at her through the rearview mirror.

"Maybe you guys can stay at my place," the Sons turned to her. "Long story."

"Spill it," Pogue demanded jokingly.

"I've been home alone for a while now because my dad's in the hospital," she started.

The Sons knew about Jack, they acted surprised. "What happened to him?" asked Reid.

She told him about his condition and about how Jun Pyo suffered the same fate. "The doctors told me he'll be fine," she concluded. "They told me if he's responding well to treatments, he can leave early. Tomorrow is the soonest."

The Sons were silent the rest of the way. "Can we go visit him?" asked Tyler.

Jessie beamed. "That'd be awesome! He'll be thrilled to see you guys!"

Caleb then headed towards the hospital to see Jack.

* * *

"What the hell is her problem?" Jessie asked as soon as they got to the hospital. The secretary was glaring at her and the Sons when they entered.

"She probably hates her job," Reid said.

"Maybe," Jessie agreed. "Oh well, his room is this way." She led them upstairs, down the hall and into her father's room.

"Hey pumpkin!" Jack exclaimed. His eyes even brightened when he saw the Sons enter. "Hey boys! It's great to see you again!" The Sons froze.

"Again?" Jessie turned to her friends.

"We can explain," Caleb started. They decided to speak to her right outside Jack's room.

"Yeah," Jessie said dryly. "Explain."

The Sons told her about them sensing something wrong since her arrival here. They knew about Jun Pyo's and Jack's hospitalizations and about the dead Shinhwa student. "We know about the spiders," Caleb finished. "It's the Creation spell and someone's been Using."

Jessie looked at each of them. "It's not one of you guys? Not even you, Reid?"

They shook their heads. "No," Reid said.

"Then who could it be?" she asked in a frightened tone. "There's only four of you. I thought the fifth family died already."

Pogue stepped forward to console her but she jumped at his touch. "Jess, it's okay," he told her. "Calm down."

"I'm trying to but knowing there might be five of you is making me paranoid," she said.

Caleb also stepped forward and sat her down on the chair outside Jack's room. "We're here now," he said.

"Guys," she said, her voice shaky. "What the hell is going on here?"

Caleb kneeled in front of her. "That night I called to see if you were okay, Jess, be honest with me. Did something happen to you?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I told you a few nights ago about the spider incident in detention."

"But did anything happen before that?" he asked.

"No, not really," she said. "But," Pogue, Reid, and Tyler settled beside her while Caleb remained facing her, kneeling. "I did meet someone else that day I met Woo Bin."

"Who?" Reid was alert now.

"His name's Chase Collins," she answered. "I swear, since I met him, weird things have been happening.

Caleb sighed. "Jessie, what we're gonna tell you is not easy to hear. Are you ready to hear it?" he asked, she nodded slowly and he continued. "So before you moved here, a few months before, me and the guys met a new student at Spencer and his name is Chase Collins." Jessie's eyes widened. "When Chase got to Spencer, weird things started happening. That kid from Spencer died of a drug overdose at that party. Sarah and Kate dealt with the spiders and Kate was rushed to the hospital like your father—"

"I remember that," she stated.

Caleb nodded and continued. "Before Kate was rushed over to the hospital, Chase and I had a swim race and I saw his eyes flash black and I blacked out after that. Do you remember what I told you about our families? About how there were five of us and the fifth one was banished?"

Jessie nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Well after that incident with the race, me and Pogue went through the school records and came across Chase's files. Turns out, he was adopted. His full name was Chase Goodwin Pope and his adoptive parents, the Collins, were killed in a car accident on his eighteenth birthday." Jessie gasped and Caleb continued. "Okay, so I meet up with the guys that night and tell them about what me and Pogue found. You know that John Putnam was the last remaining member of the fifth family, right?" Jessie nodded. "Well he was executed during the Salem Witch Trials—"

"I read about that," Jessie stated. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Let him finish," Pogue assured her. "You'll find out."

Jessie nodded. "Go on."

"Well one of the people who brought charges against him was Goody Pope and she claimed 'that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams – after she was widowed.' Her son Hagan Pope was born 10 months and 24 days after the death of her husband Jacob Pope, which makes Hagan Pope the bastard son of John Putnam. As Hagan Pope and John Putnam's descendants, Chase is one of us, Jess."

Jessie felt her heart stop. "What-what are you talking about? He's one of you?"

They nodded. "Yeah, the night I Ascended, he and I faced off at the old Putnam barn. He kidnapped Sarah and I couldn't let him hurt her. When it was all over, the barn burned down and the firefighters searched everywhere but there was no trace of him. We thought he was dead, until now."

Jessie was livid. "What? Why didn't you tell me this when we were back in Ipswich? Why did you choose to tell me now?"

Caleb couldn't face her. "Jess, I'm really sorry. I thought he was dead and if he was dead, it wouldn't really matter anymore. The night before I faced him, he threatened to go after the people I ever loved if I didn't give up my powers to him."

Her anger shifted to hurt as tears began rolling freely down her cheeks. "I get it. I just thought you'd tell me, your best friend, instead you tell your girlfriends. I bet they know more about this than me. Is that right?"

"Jessie, don't—" Caleb started.

"Is that right? She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "We wanted to protect you."

"And you keeping this from me is protecting me?" she asked angrily. "It sounds like you're pushing me away."

"Jessie, don't do this," Caleb reached out to dry her tears.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she exclaimed then pushed him away and went into Jack's room.

"Jessie," Jack finally said upon seeing her. "I heard everything."

"Dad, you know?" she asked.

"Don't stay mad at them," he told her.

She ran over to him and took his hand. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'm scared," she whispered. "What if this happens again?"

"I know you are," he sighed. He was unsure of how to answer her question.

"It won't happen if we're here," Reid said from behind prompting Jessie to turn around.

She turned to Jack and finally said. "Dad, I'm going home now. I'll be back first thing in the morning. The doctors told me you can leave tomorrow." She kissed him goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Daddy!"

She pushed through the Sons when they stepped in front of her and blocked the entrance.

"Jessie!" called Reid.

She ignored them and was not paying attention to where she was going. She roamed around the city until she came across a familiar place: it was one of Woo Bin's nightclubs. She hoped to find him there tonight. She asked the employees where their boss was and one of the bouncers directed her to his office. He knocked on the door and as soon as she heard a soothing voice behind the door asked, "What is it?" she was relieved.

"You have a visitor, boss," said the bouncer.

"Come in," he said finally.

Jessie found Woo Bin sitting behind his desk typing away on his computer and he looked up. He stood up as soon as he saw her. "Hey!" he was beaming. "What are you doing here?"

"Thanks," she turned to the bouncer, he nodded and left them alone. She then turned to Woo Bin and ran over to hug him tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked hugging her as tightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered. Her voice breaking.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" he broke the hug and cupped her face in his hands.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked.

His eyes widened. "Tonight?"

She nodded. "Please. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

He agreed immediately and pulled her in for another hug. "It's okay, I'm here now."

* * *

**What do you think? You know you like it! XD**


End file.
